Fall Down and Rise Up
by Jovarin
Summary: Yaya, murid baru, bertemu sosok yang baru ditemuinya, Boboiboy. Hal itu merubah kehidupannya. Namun, suatu masalah terjadi pada Yaya yang membuatnya terpuruk. [Chapter 7: The Match - When Love Grows] BBB/Yaya. DLDR
1. New Student

**Hai... ketemu lagi dengan saya! Ada yang merindukan author kece ini?! XD**

 **Readers: Nggak tuh!**

 **Author: #Pundung**

 **Hedeh... maafkan diriku yang hampir setahun hiatus karena ada satu dan lain hal. Dan kalo boleh jujur, sebenarnya sih, ga pengen bikin cerita lagi, tapi apa daya. Ada satu cerita yang muncul di otak saya. Dan, jeng jeng... ini dia.**

 **Oh ya, berhubung efek hiatus lama masih melanda(?) sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo jalan ceritanya agak ngaco ato gaje ato gimana. Ya gitulah, ribet jelasinnya. #authoraneh**

 **Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca :)**

* * *

 **Fall Down and Rise Up**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author: VeroTherik**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy, AU, No super power, Humanise chara, OC, OOC, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Student**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya di sebuah tempat yang bernama Pulau Rintis. Dan tampak seorang gadis berhijab merah muda dengan memakai kemeja putih tangan panjang berlapis rompi berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan di dada kirinya terdapat logo sekolah. Namanya Yaya. Ia sedang menikmati hembusan angin sejuk sambil berjalan menuju sebuah gedung besar tempat para pelajar menuntut ilmu.

SMA Pulau Rintis.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Yaya agak gugup, tapi ia bersemangat memasuki sekolah barunya tersebut. Yaya baru pindah ke Pulau Rintis beberapa hari lalu karena ayahnnya telah lama bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang berada di Pulau Rintis. Awalnya sang ayah bisa pulang selama beberapa hari sekali meski jauh, namun karena ayahnya naik jabatan sehingga menjadi sulit untuk bisa pulang pergi, jadi ayahnya meminta keluarganya untuk pindah. Artinya, mau tidak mau Yaya harus pindah sekolah. Padahal ia baru satu tahun belajar di SMA sebelumnya. Akhirnya Yaya menurut kepindahannya itu.

Dan sekarang, ia belajar di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Pulau Rintis.

"Oke, aku siap!", kata Yaya pada dirinya sendiri dengan mantap, melangkah menuju sekolah.

 **OoOoO**

Kelas XI-A

"Anak-anak, di hari pertama sekolah ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk," ucap sang Guru sembari mempersilakan murid baru memasuki kelas.

Kelas tersebut menjadi ramai. Ada yang penasaran, ada juga yang cuek. Dan akhrinya gadis berhijab itu memberanikan diri masuk, berdiri di depan murid-murid.

"Hai, nama saya Yaya Yah dari Johor Baharu. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Yaya. Salam kenal," Yaya memperkenalkan diri ke teman-teman barunya.

"Baiklah, Yaya. Kamu duduk di sebelah Ying, gadis berkacamata di kiri depan ya," ujar Pak Guru. Yaya mengiyakan lalu duduk di bangku yang kosong sebelah Ying, gadis keturunan Tiong Hoa, rambutnya dikuncir dua berhiaskan bando warna biru muda dan memakai kacamata bulat.

"Hai, Yaya. Selamat datang di kelas baru," kata Ying ramah menyambut teman barunya.

"Iya, makasih, Ying," jawab Yaya dengan tersenyum lembut. Ia cukup senang karena disambut baik oleh Ying.

Tanpa Yaya sadari, ternyata ada satu murid yang memperhatikan Yaya sejak masuk kelas tadi dengan mata menyelidik.

"Yaya Yah? Oh... jadi itu anaknya Pak Yah," gumam 'murid' itu dalam hati.

 **OoOoO**

Meski Yaya sempat khawatir dengan hari pertama di sekolah baru, nyatanya tidak seperti yang ia khawatirkan. Malah menjadi begitu menyenangkan baginya. Ia senang bisa berteman dengan Ying, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin juga bisa dijadikan rival, pikir Yaya, karena rupanya mereka memiliki kesamaan, yaitu jenius dalam intelektual. Tidak lupa Ying memperkenalkannya dengan teman-teman dekatnya di kantin pada jam istirahat.

Fang, Ochobot, dan Gopal.

"Hai semua," sapa Ying pada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Hai juga," sapa mereka balik. Mereka agak terkejut ketika Ying membawa seorang gadis yang mereka sempat dengar ada murid baru. Buset, Ying kesambet apa hari ini sampai dia membawa teman cewek, sudah begitu gadis itu baru mereka lihat? Tidak biasanya Ying seperti itu.

"Oh, ini murid baru itu?" tanya Ochobot, pemuda keturunan Amerika berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire.

"Iya. Kenalin, namanya Yaya," ucap Ying memperkenalkan Yaya ke tiga temannya tersebut.

"Hai, Yaya. Aku Ochobot dari kelas XI-B," kata Ochobot ramah.

"Namaku Gopal dari kelas XI-C. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Gopal, pemuda keturunan India berbadan tambun dan berkulit gelap.

"Aku Fang dari kelas XI-B," kata Fang -pemuda keturunan Tiong Hoa, rambut berwarna nila agak berantakan, memakai kacamata- singkat.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian bertiga," balas Yaya sopan.

"Akhirnya, Ying punya temen cewek juga," kata Ochobot agak menyindir.

"Ha-ah. Ochobot, ini keajaiban lho! Luar biasa," ucap Gopal menyetujui.

"Biarin! Dia kan teman sebangkuku! Mau protes?!" kata Ying agak kesal. Ochobot dan Gopal hanya bisa menyengir, dengan maksud lebih baik mengalah daripada lama-lama terjadi keributan. Tak lama, Ying ingat sedari tadi tidak melihat teman yang satunya lagi. "Eik, mana Boboiboy?" tanya Ying heran.

"Dia belum masuk sekolah hari ini. Tadi pagi aku SMS, katanya dia baru mau berangkat dari KL hari ini. Palingan besok udah masuk sekolah," jelas Gopal bosan.

"Haiya, jangan-jangan dia lupa kalo hari ini udah masuk sekolah," kata Ying.

"Hn, dasar si pelupa itu," ucap Fang datar.

"Tapi masa iya, Boboiboy bisa lupa sampai segitunya?" tanya Ochobot.

"Ya bisa aja kan?" ucap Fang lagi.

'Boboiboy? Nama yang aneh,' kata Yaya dalam hati, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh. Sebenarnya, Yaya agak terkejut kalau Ying berteman dengan anak laki-laki. Terkesan tomboy, memang. Apakah ini kali pertama Ying mendapat teman perempuan yang cocok? Entahlah, Yaya tidak tahu. Tapi dari perkataan Ochobot tadi, membuatnya yakin dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat sekarang. Ying sudah mulai akrab dengannya.

Waktu terus berjalan, sampai tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Murid-murid meninggalkan kelas. Ada yang langsung pulang ke rumah, ada juga yang masih tinggal di area sekolah untuk ngobrol-ngobrol. Dan mari kita lihat keberadaan Yaya dan Ying sedang berjalan bersama hendak meninggalkan sekolah.

"Yaya, kamu pulang lewat mana? Rumahmu jauh nggak?" tanya Ying.

"Nggak jauh kok. Aku pulang belok kiri," jawab Yaya.

"Wah, kalau begitu searah, wo! Baguslah, aku ada teman pulang, hihihi..." cengir Ying.

"Lho, nggak pulang bareng mereka bertiga itu?" tanya Yaya soal ketiga teman Ying.

"Nggak, mereka ada urusan," jawab Ying agak pasrah. Yaya hanya mengatakan 'oh'.

.

"Yaya! Yaya!"

Yaya terkejut ada yang memanggil, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ying juga ikut terkejut dan mengikuti gerakan yang sama. Dan orang yang memanggil gadis berhijab itu berlari menghampirinya.

Seorang gadis. Rambut berwarna coklat tua yang panjangnya sampai sebahu, poni agak panjang ke kiri dan berkulit putih.

"Ya, ada apa? Kamu-"

"Ivanka. Kamu bilang dari Johor Baharu. Anaknya Pak Yah, benar kan?" belum sampai Yaya selesai bicara, Ivanka memotong seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang Yaya tanyakan dan langsung tanya _to the point_.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kok kamu bisa tahu ayahku?" Yaya agak heran, kenapa dia bisa tahu nama ayahnya?

"Wahhh! Ternyata kamu toh! Akhirnya aku bisa ketemu kamu! Asik!" seru Ivanka girang dan memeluk Yaya. Yaya yang tidak siap menerima pelukan dadakan itu hampir jatuh. Ying hanya bisa bengong dengan keanehan Ivanka. Emm, perhatian, 'murid' yang dimaksud memperhatikan Yaya tadi adalah Ivanka.

"I-iya. Memangnya ada apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti," kata Yaya bingung.

Ivanka segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh maaf, aku terlalu senang. Ayah kamu itu bekerja di perusahaan ayahku. Pak Yah pernah berbicara tentangmu. Dan aku nggak nyangka ternyata kita sekelas."

"Oh begitu... aku juga ikut senang," ujar Yaya dengan senyum.

"Kalo gitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu lagi, daah Yaya," kata Ivanka sambil lalu meninggalkan Yaya dan Ying. Yaya membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Ying memasang muka sebal dan menggerutu.

"Haiya, udah datang _ngerecok_ , aku dicuekin lagi! Dasar nggak tahu sopan santun!"

"Emm, Ying, apa dia memang begitu orangnya?" Yaya yang masih agak bingung dengan sikap Ivanka terhadapnya tadi bertanya pada Ying.

"Nggak. Nggak biasanya dia begitu. Udah ah, ayo kita pulang!" jawab Ying dengan nada agak meninggi lalu pergi.

"Iya." 'Hm, kayaknya Ying masih kesal,' kata Yaya dalam hati.

 **OoOoO**

Singkat cerita, di kantor Budhi Vanilla Latte Company...

"Bagaimana keuntungan penjualan produk kita bulan ini?" tanya sang Bos kepada bawahannya.

"Meningkat, Bos. Keuntungan kita naik lima persen," jawab Pak Yah, sang bawahan.

"Wah, bagus, bagus. Kalau begitu kita harus-"

"Ayah! Ayah!"

Pembicaraan terhenti karena sang bos dan bawahan mendengar suara anak perempuan.

"Ivanka?" ucap sang Bos, yang adalah ayah Ivanka. "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu belum pulang? Ayah sedang sibuk, nak." Ivanka sudah berada di samping ayahnya dengan napas terengah-engah namun masih bisa memasang wajah senang.

"Ivanka, kelihatannya kamu lagi senang, ya," tebak Pak Yah.

Setelah napas Ivanka sudah teratur kembali, baru ia bicara."Iya, Pak. Ayah, aku punya kabar bagus! Di sekolah aku udah ketemu dengan Yaya, anaknya Pak Yah!" ucap Ivanka senang, membuat kedua bapak itu agak kaget.

"Oh ya? Wah, bagus dong kalo begitu. Ayah senang mendengarnya," ucap ayah Ivanka sambil mengusap rambut putrinya.

"Oh, kamu udah ketemu sama anak saya? Berarti kalian sekelas?" tanya Pak Yah.

"Iya, Pak. Kami sekelas," jawab Ivanka.

"Ya sudah, kamu baik-baik sama Yaya di sekolah, ya,"

"Pasti, ayah."

 **OoOoO**

Ketika hari sudah malam, di rumah keluarga Yah...

"Assalamualaikum," sapa Pak Yah sambil membuka pintu depan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam, ayah," jawab Ibu Yah menyambut sang suami. "Bagaimana kerjaan hari ini, yah?"

"Alhamdullilah, berjalan baik, Bu. Keuntungan penjualan bulan ini naik lima persen."

"Alhamdullilah. Ayo, ayah, ibu sudah siapkan makan malam." Pak Yah mengangguk.

Setelah Pak Yah melepas jas dan dasinya, ia bersama Ibu Yah melangkah menuju ruang makan. Yaya sudah duduk di kursi.

"Ayah..." Yaya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tahu kalau ayahnya ingin berbicara lebih dulu.

"Kamu sudah ketemu dengan Ivanka, anaknya Bos ayah?" tanya Pak Yah sambil duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Yaya.

"Iya, ayah. Ayah udah kenal dia, rupanya."

"Iya, Ivanka sering main ke kantor. Jadi Ayah sudah kenal dia. Ayah juga kaget kalau dia satu kelas denganmu. Ayah harap kamu bisa berteman sama dia dengan baik. Lalu, apa ada cerita lain di hari pertamamu sekolah? Ayah mau tahu."

Setelah doa makan, Yaya bercerita tentang hari pertamanya sekolah pada ayahnya, yang sebelumnya kepada ibunya.

Dan hari itu merupakan kegembiraan tersendiri bagi Yaya, sebagai warga sekaligus murid baru di Pulau Rintis.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Oke, oke, sampai di sini dulu chapter satunya. Kurang greget ya? Hehehe... tenang, para readers. Chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih seru lagi, jadi tunggu ya.**

 **Nah, chapter ini ada OC saya, Ivanka. Ciri-cirinya udah saya tulis di atas. Di sini dia anak piatu. Jadi dia cuma sama bapaknya aja.**

 **Saya bakal munculin OC lagi, mungkin satu. Jujur, tadi saya agak bingung mau ngasih nama perusahaan apa, dan pembicaraan dua bapak itu, asli, itu ngasal banget.**

 **Dan pasti pada kecewa ya, Boboiboy ga muncul di chapter ini? Haha, saya sengaja. Chapter 2 nanti Boboiboy bakal ketemu Yaya kok, liat aja nanti, hohoho #ditendang**

 **The last but not least, if you don't mind, review please? ^^**


	2. The Complicated Relation

**Kembali lagi dengan saya!** **Hmm, yang baca fic saya ini rata-rata author baru ya. Oke deh, salken juga ;)**

 **Uhuhu... saya nggak nyangka banyak yang suka dengan fic saya ini, bahkan sampai ada yang penasaran dengan fic saya. Hiks, terharu saya... *ambil tisu* *buang ingus* #plakk itu memicu saya untuk melanjutkan fic saya. Makasih yang udah bela-belain fav, follow, dan review fic saya :)**

 **Dan sesuai janji saya, Boboiboy bakal ketemu Yaya. Gimana dan di mana, baca aja deh.**

 **Khusus para guest, ini balasan reviewnya:**

 **tina: Emm, maaf ya, saya nggak pake ide kamu. Tapi ada satu 'hal' yang ada di Chapter 2 ini. Jadi baca aja ya ;)**

 **Nurul2001: Wah! Kamu dari Johor?! Maafkan saya kerana salah ketik. Makasih dah bagi tahu :)  
**

 **budak niicah, tasha, Ihtfrs, , Ililara, Name urang: Makasih banyak. Ini udah update ;)**

 **Oke deh. Selamat membaca.**

* * *

 **Fall Down and Rise Up**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author: VeroTherik**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy, AU, No super power, Humanise chara, OC, OOC, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Complicated Relation  
**

Jika di hari pertama berada di sekolah baru ada -atau banyak- yang dikhawatirkan tapi ternyata bisa mendapat teman baru, maka di hari berikutnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Tinggal bagaimana beradaptasi dengan baik.

Itulah yang Yaya alami saat ini.

Ternyata semangat yang tinggi untuk masuk sekolah yang baru dimasukinya kemarin membuahkan hasil. Bahkan ia masih tidak menyangka kalau ia menjadi murid di SMA Pulau Rintis, yang ia ketahui adalah sekolah yang mempunyai prestasi yang membanggakan, juga pembelajaran yang sangat bagus –itu ketika Yaya dan orang tuanya tengah mencari informasi mengenai sekolah-sekolah yang terbaik di Pulau Rintis.

Kembali Yaya memasuki sekolahnya, lalu berjalan di koridor kelas XI di lantai dua, sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki kelas XI-A. Yaya melihat Ying, teman sebangkunya, sudah berada di tempat duduknya dan sedang membaca buku pelajaran.

"Hai Ying, selamat pagi," sapa Yaya ketika meletakkan tasnya di kursinya, tidak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya.

Ying mengalihkan mata dari buku pelajarannya ketika ia mendengar ada yang memanggil. "Pagi juga, Yaya," sapanya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, kayaknya serius banget baca bukunya," kata Yaya setelah ia duduk di kursinya.

"Hihihi... Ini udah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap pagi di kelas. Supaya aku bisa ingat pelajaran yang kemarin juga nanti."

"Oh, begitu."

"Lalu, kamu mau ikut caraku ya, cewek jenius? Hmm?" tanya Ying dengan nada memancing.

"Nggak. Aku belajar di rum– ooohh... nantangin nih?" Yaya langsung memotong jawabannya ketika akhirnya tahu maksud pertanyaan Ying barusan. Lebih tepatnya, dari nadanya.

"Memang. Ayo buktiin, siapa di antara kita yang jadi juara satu di kelas," kata Ying lagi.

"Oke! Siapa takut?"

Percakapan berakhir dengan menatap tajam satu sama lain. Murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu merasakan hawa dingin yang menakutkan dari kedua gadis itu. Mereka yang melihatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan meneguk ludah.

Bendera tanda perang telah berkibar, saudara-saudara!

.

.

.

"Pagi, Yaya. Pagi, Ying"

"Eh?!"

Begitu mendengar ada yang menyapa kedua gadis itu langsung menghentikan aksi 'perang dingin' mereka dan menoleh sumber suara itu. Rupanya adalah Ivanka. Hmm, hebat juga bisa menyapa kedua gadis yang saling menatap tajam dan mengeluarkan hawa dingin tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Oh, Ivanka. Selamat pagi," sapa Yaya balik.

"Pagi," ucap Ying datar. O ou, Ying masih kesal dengan Ivanka mengenai sikapnya kemarin.

Ivanka yang tahu sikap-tidak-suka dari Ying berkata, "Emm... Ying, soal kemarin, maaf ya sudah mengabaikanmu."

"Hmm... ya lah tu. Lain kali jangan begitu lagi. Itu nggak sopan, tahu!" cibir Ying.

"Hehehe...," Ivanka hanya tertawa malu. "Iya, deh. Aku nggak akan ulangi lagi," ucap Ivanka akhirnya.

Setelah masalah kecil selesai, sudah saatnya Yaya berbicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa, Ivanka?"

"Yaya, aku perlu bantuanmu nih. Nanti kan habis istirahat pertama ada pelajaran Matematika lagi, rumus yang dibahas kemarin susah banget. Kamu bisa ngajarin aku di istirahat pertama nanti?" tanya Ivanka agak malu-malu.

"Oh, rumus yang kemarin itu. Boleh, kok. Dengan senang hati," Yaya menerima permintaan Ivanka.

"Emm... Ying, nanti aku boleh pinjam Yaya sebentar? Nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ivanka meminta ijin pada Ying.

Kalau sudah sampai minta ijin begitu pada Ying dan Yaya dengan senang hati ingin membantu Ivanka, akhirnya Ying mengiyakan, meski sebenarnya tidak suka. "Ya sudah. Nggak apa-apa kok," jawab Ying akhirnya -pasrah.

 **OoOoO**

"Hei, Ying, mana si Yaya? Kok nggak pergi sama-sama?" tanya Gopal sebelum ia memakan sesendok nasi lemak ke mulutnya.

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat pertama. Ying kembali berkumpul bersama teman laki-lakinya di kantin, tanpa ditemani Yaya.

"Nggak. Lagi ngajarin Ivanka rumus Matematika," jawab Yaya pasrah.

"Yahh... padahal baru kemarin dapet temen yang sesuai, eh sekarang nggak sama-sama," sindir Ochobot sebelum meminum jus jeruknya. Ochobot memang pemuda yang terkenal sindiran yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya bisa naik darah.

"Wei! Aku juga sebenarnya nggak setuju, tahu! Tapi karena Yaya yang terima permintaan Ivanka begitu aja, lah aku hanya bisa apa?!" omel Ying yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Sudahlah, Ying. Namanya juga orang lagi minta tolong. Masa kamu cegah, sih?" ucap Fang.

"Bukan begitu, Fang. Tapi-"

"Pada ngomongin apa, sih? Kayaknya serius banget," potong seorang pemuda, menghampiri teman-temannya setelah ia membeli es coklat yang diminumnya.

Tiga pemuda itu agak tekejut, tapi Ying lebih terkejut dan membelalakan matanya. "Boboiboy?"

Ya, pemuda yang berbicara tadi adalah Boboiboy, teman sekelas Gopal di kelas XI-C. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan sedikit rambut putih dari puncak rambut sampai di atas poninya, mata berwarna coklat dan berkulit putih. Ia baru masuk sekolah hari ini setelah liburan panjang di KL.

Tepat seperti dugaan Ying kemarin, Boboiboy mungkin belum masuk sekolah hari ini kalau tidak diingatkan Kakek Aba kemarin. Orang tuanya tidak sempat mengingatkannya karena banyak kesibukan di perusahaannya. Apalagi ayahnya, sifat pelupanya turun ke anaknya. Kedengarannya lucu dan sangat tidak masuk akal, tetapi seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Boboiboy langsung buru-buru berkemas -saat itu ia menerima SMS dari Gopal- dan berangkat ke bandara bertujuan Pulau Rintis. Dan hari ini ia mendapat 'jitakan manis' dari Gopal ketika ia memasuki kelas.

"Ehehe... nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Ying seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Nggak apa-apa tapi kok sampai emosi begitu?" tanya Boboiboy lagi, dengan tepat sasaran.

Boboiboy bukan tipe orang yang mudah ditipu. Dan itu membuat Ying sulit untuk berdalih. Akhirnya dengan menghela napas -pasrah- ia menjawab, "Ini soal murid baru yang di kelasku, Boboiboy."

"Oh, murid baru ya? Siapa namanya? Mimi? Kenapa dia?" Boboiboy juga sempat mendengar ada murid baru dan tahu namanya, tapi belum melihat secara langsung -juga lupa.

Mendengar itu, inilah reaksi teman-temannya. Ying menepuk jidatnya. Gopal tersedak saat makan. Ochobot menyembur jus jeruknya. Fang bengong dengan mulut menganga.

"Haiya, namanya bukan Mimi, tapi Yaya!" ucap Ying kesal. Boboiboy hanya bisa menyengir dan menggaruk pipinya. "Tadinya aku mau kasih kenal ke kamu, tapi..." gadis berkacamata itu menjeda kalimatnya. "...sekarang dia lagi ngajarin Ivanka rumus Matematika," lanjutnya dengan nada ragu.

Begitu mendengar nama 'Ivanka', Boboiboy langsung merubah mimik mukanya menjadi datar dan dingin. "Oh," katanya singkat -dan datar- lalu kembali meminum es coklatnya. Yang lain melihat sikapnya yang langsung berubah 180 derajat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meneguk ludah.

'Haiya, tuh kan... Dia masih marah,' batin Ying takut.

 **OoOoO**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid kelas XI-A segera mengemasi buku-buku mereka dan meninggalkan kelas. Begitu juga dengan Yaya dan Ying.

"Hmm... baru satu kali pertemuan udah ada PR, ya," curhat Ying pada Yaya saat memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya. "Oh iya, Yaya, kita kerjain PR sama-sama sore nanti yuk," ajak Ying.

Yaya membawa tas dengan kedua bahunya. "Emm... Ying, maaf ya, tapi aku ada janji sama Ivanka," tolaknya dengan sopan. "Lain kali aja ya. Daah...," ucapnya sambil lalu meninggalkan Ying.

"Iya...," jawab Ying lirih dan sedih, setelah gadis berhijab itu telah meninggalkan kelas dan hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Rupanya setelah Yaya mengajari Ivanka tadi, ia mengajak Yaya untuk pergi ke kantor ayahnya sepulang sekolah. Jadi kedua gadis itu pergi dengan mobil sedan milik ayah Ivanka yang biasa dipakai untuk antar-jemput, dikendarai oleh sang supir.

Beberapa lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di kantor Budhi Vanilla Latte Company.

"Selamat siang, Ayah," sapa Ivanka ketika bertemu dengan sang ayah.

"Siang nak," sapa ayah Ivanka balik. Ternyata putrinya membawa gadis berhijab di sampingnya, lalu ia menunjuk, "Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Yaya?"

"Iya, ayah."

"Salam kenal, Paman," ucap Yaya sopan pada ayah Ivanka lalu berjabat tangan.

"Oh, ada anak Ayah di sini," kata seorang bapak saat menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Ayah?" ucap Yaya agak kaget saat melihat Pak Yah.

Kesempatan ini Ivanka segera membuka suaranya, "Ayah, Pak Yah, aku ingin ajak Yaya jalan-jalan. Boleh?"

Yaya akan sangat terkejut dengan permintaan dadakan itu kalau ia tidak melihat Ivanka memberi isyarat dengan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab ayah Ivanka mengijinkan, begitu juga dengan Pak Yah.

"Tapi... Yaya nggak ada baju ganti dan ibu pasti khawatir," ucap Yaya polos. Mendengar kepolosan putrinya itu, Pak Yah tertawa geli.

"Itu sih gampang. Nanti aku minta supir ke rumahmu, baru setelah itu kita jalan-jalan," jelas Ivanka.

"Oh... oke deh," ucap Yaya akhirnya sambil tersenyum.

 **OoOoO**

Ketika mendapat teman yang sesuai dan ingin membangun hubungan yang akrab tapi nyatanya teman itu malah akrab dengan yang lain, pasti sangat menjengkelkan dan juga menyakitkan.

Itulah yang dialami Ying.

Ia baru bisa akrab dengan Yaya, setelah lama ia mencari teman perempuan yang bisa dijadikan sahabat sekaligus rival. Tapi jangan salah, Ying masih bisa bergaul dengan anak perempuan lainnya, meski tidak akrab.

Namun ternyata, Yaya makin akrab dengan Ivanka- ah bukan, Ivanka yang makin akrab dengan Yaya. Ying sempat bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa? Apa karena Yaya adalah anak dari ayah yang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya? Apakah Ivanka sangat mengenal ayahnya Yaya sehingga ingin sekali bertemu dengan anaknya? Entahlah.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sangat tidak masuk akal bukan?

Setahu Ying, anak perusahaan juga anak orang kaya hanya berteman dengan orang yang setara dengannya. Tapi melihat Ivanka akrab dengan Yaya -gadis dengan tampilan sederhana itu- Ying menarik pemikiran itu. Ternyata tidak semua orang tingkat atas seperti itu.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Ying semakin sulit dekat dengan Yaya. Artinya, Ying mulai menjaga jarak dengan Yaya ketika teman sebangkunya itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hai Ying, selamat pagi," sapa Ying dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Pa-pagi Yaya," sapa Ying balik dengan nada canggung namun mata birunya tetap fokus pada buku pelajarannya.

Gadis berhijab itu melihat Ying mulai bertingkah aneh hanya bisa menghela napas. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Yaya mulai merasa bersalah.

"Emm... Ying, soal kemarin... Aku minta maaf ya," lirih Yaya.

Ying mulai menoleh pada Yaya. "Iya. Ahaha, tenang, aku nggak marah, kok," ucap Ying berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Yaya bersyukur Ying tidak marah, tapi ia merasa masih ada yang mengganjal. Tiba-tiba, muncul ide di otaknya. "Ying, gimana kalau aku, kamu, sama Ivanka berteman? Kan kita bisa lebih akrab lagi."

Ying terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. 'Hah? Apa? Berteman sama Ivanka?! Haiya... gawat kalo begini...' batinnya takut.

Yaya mengerutkan alisnya. "Emm... Kenapa, Ying? Ada masalah?"

"Ya- aku sih sebenarnya nggak masalah berteman sama dia, tapi aku takut kalo sampai ketahuan oleh Boboiboy, dia bakal marah besar padaku," jelas Ying terus terang dengan gugup.

Yaya sedikit membelalakan mata. "Ha? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

'Mungkin Yaya harus tahu soal ini' "Yaya, aku mau kasih tahu sesuatu, tapi janji ya, kamu rahasiakan ini buatku," kata Ying dengan nada pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yaya.

Yaya mulai sedikit mendekatkan diri pada Ying. "Kamu bisa percaya padaku," katanya dengan nada pelan juga.

Ying meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. "Oke. Aku harap kamu jangan kaget mendengar ini," ucap Ying. "Dulu... Boboiboy dan Ivanka pernah pacaran." sambungnya.

"Hah?!" Yaya terkejut dan tidak sadar kalau suaranya agak tinggi.

"Sssstttt! Jangan keras-keras!" Ying memperingatkan sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Yaya segera membekap mulutnya dan mengatakan 'maaf'. Akhinya Ying melanjutkan. "Nah, tahun lalu mereka sekelas. Rupanya mereka saling suka, lalu akhirnya mereka pacaran. Tapi sayangnya, itu nggak berlangsung lama."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Ternyata Ivanka udah punya cowok lain. Namanya Kak Kevin, kakak kelas kita di XII-A, anak orang kaya. Ivanka yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Boboiboy sebelum kenaikan kelas," jelas Ying panjang lebar.

"Kamu tahu apa sebabnya?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Ying menghela napas berat. "Itu dia... Boboiboy nggak mau bilang. Yang jelas, sampai sekarang, dia masih marah sama Ivanka."

"Oh... begitu." Yaya sudah mengerti jalan ceritanya. 'Miris juga ya', batinnya.

 **OoOoO**

Pada jam istirahat kedua...

"Yaya, kamu mau ke mana?"

Yaya yang berjalan hendak meninggalkan kelas menoleh ketika ada yang memanggil. Rupanya Ivanka, datang menghampiri Yaya.

"Mau ke perpustakaan, ada buku yang mau kucari," jawab Yaya.

"Wah, pas banget! Aku juga mau ke sana. Pergi sama-sama, yuk!" ajak Ivanka lalu kedua gadis itu melangkah menuju perpustakaan di lantai tiga, dimana berbagai jenis buku tertata rapi di rak-rak yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku ke sebelah kiri ya," ucap Yaya ketika Ivanka mencari buku ke arah berlawanan.

"Oke, nanti aku samperin."

Yaya mulai mencari buku yang ia inginkan di antara banyak buku dengan teliti. Buku yang ia cari mengenai biologi tumbuhan. Tak lama, ia menemukannya, namun...

"Duh, tinggi banget. Aku nggak bisa mencapainya," keluhnya saat ia berusaha menggapai buku yang ada di susunan rak yang lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang mengambil buku itu. Yaya kaget dan langsung menoleh ke pemilik tangan itu -yang berada di sampingnya.

Ternyata seorang pemuda, yang baru dilihatnya. Ya, dialah Boboiboy.

"Buku ini yang kamu cari?" tanya Boboiboy sambil memberikan buku yang dipegangnya pada Yaya.

Yaya menerima buku itu. "I-iya. Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Boboiboy membalas dengan senyuman tipis. "Sama-sama. Oh iya, aku baru pertama kali lihat kamu. Kamu murid baru itu kan?"

"Iya. Namaku Yaya," Yaya memperkenalkan diri. "Dan aku belum tahu namamu."

"Aku Boboiboy," ucap pemuda itu singkat.

'Oh... jadi ini yang namanya Boboiboy...' batin Yaya dalam hati. 'Tapi... kok rasanya pernah-'

"Yaya, udah ketemu buku yang kamu ca- ri?" Ivanka akhirnya menemukan Yaya, tapi ia kaget ketika ada Boboiboy di sampingnya. Pemuda itu langsung memasang wajah datar pada Ivanka.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya dengan suara rendah pada Yaya dan pergi. Yaya hanya diam seribu bahasa karena ia juga kaget dengan sikap Boboiboy yang langsung berubah dan itu membuatnya merinding. Ivanka hanya bisa menghela napas dan sedih.

Yaya segera menghampiri Ivanka. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

.

"Kenapa begitu Boboiboy melihatmu, dia jadi dingin gitu?" tanya Yaya saat kedua gadis itu duduk di ruang baca.

Ivanka kembali menghela napas. "Ceritanya panjang. Dia jadi begitu karena salahku."

Yaya mengerti maksud Ivanka setelah diberitahu Ying, tapi ia bertindak seakan-akan tidak tahu. "Salahmu? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang pernah kamu lakukan padanya?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Jadi begini ceritanya..."

 **Flashback**

" **Tahun lalu kamu berada di kelas yang sama. Awalnya kami belum saling mengenal. Saat itu aku belum memiliki teman. Hingga suatu ketika..."**

" _ **Hei," sapa Boboiboy saat Ivanka duduk di kursi taman sekolah seorang diri, lalu pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Ivanka. "Kok kamu duduk sendiri aja? Nggak ngumpul bareng teman-teman?"**_

" _ **Aku nggak punya teman," jawab Ivanka singkat. Boboiboy terkejut mendengar kalimat itu.**_

" _ **Kalau begitu, mau kutemani? Daripada kamu sendirian di sini," tawar Boboiboy.**_

" **Akhirnya aku nggak sendiri lagi, karena ada dia. Setiap hari kami selalu bersama. Ternyata Boboiboy itu pemuda yang menerima orang lain apa adanya, sekalipun dia adalah anak perusahaan sepertiku. Dia bagaikan matahari yang selalu bersinar untuk menghangatkanku. Karena itulah, aku mulai menyukai Boboiboy. Ternyata..."**

" _ **Ivanka, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"**_

" **...dia lebih dulu menyukaiku. Dan akhirnya kami pacaran. Makin lama hubungan kami semakin erat. Aku selalu berharap kami akan selalu bersama selamanya. Tapi..."**

" _ **Ayah tidak setuju kamu pacaran dengan anak itu! Apa tidak ada anak laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari dia?"**_

" _ **Tapi, Ayah..."**_

" _ **Ayah tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya jangan pacaran dengan anak itu lagi!"**_

" **Ayah jadi marah besar setelah tahu kami telah pacaran. Aku nggak tahu sebabnya, tapi Ayah sangat membenci Boboiboy. Begitu juga dengan orang tua Boboiboy. Tapi Boboiboy tetap bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan kami. Aku sudah nggak tahu harus berpihak kepada siapa."**

" **Singkat cerita, Ayah punya kenalan orang kaya yang mempunyai anak. Dia Kak Kevin, yang adalah kakak kelas XI-C saat itu. Ketika kami ketemu, dia sudah menyukaiku. Awalnya aku nggak mau, tapi karena Ayah menerima Kak Kevin seperti anak sendiri, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan dengannya, dan... mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Boboiboy."**

" _ **Maaf, Boboiboy. Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, karena aku sudah memiliki Kak Kevin," ucap Ivanka saat ia memeluk tangan Kevin, pemuda memiliki rambut dan mata warna coklat serta berkulit putih, dengan mesra di depan Boboiboy.**_

" **Aku sebenarnya nggak ingin membuat Boboiboy sakit hati, tapi cara itu harus kulakukan untuk Ayah. Dan sejak itulah..."**

 **Flashback off**

"...Boboiboy menjadi marah besar dan benci padaku, sampai sekarang." Ivanka mengakhiri ceritanya.

Yaya yang telah mendengar semuanya itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Ternyata itulah alasan Boboiboy bersikap dingin terhadap Ivanka tadi, dan apa yang dialami Ivanka itu begitu berat.

"Aku turut sedih dengan apa yang kamu alami ini," ucap Yaya sambil memegang bahu kiri Ivanka dan tersenyum. "Tapi percayalah, suatu hari nanti semua akan kembali normal."

"Iya," Ivanka tersenyum pahit. "Semoga."

 **OoOoO**

"Anak-anak, sebelum pulang Bapak akan bagikan kertas lembaran ekstrakurikuler. Centang ekskul mana yang kalian akan ikuti dan minggu depan sepulang sekolah, ekskul sudah dimulai," jelas sang Wali Kelas XI-A dan langsung memberikan kertas lembaran itu ke semua murid-murid.

"Yaya, kamu mau masuk ekskul mana?" tanya Ying saat mengisi lembaran itu.

"Bulutangkis. Aku sudah lama mengikuti ekskul itu," jawab Yaya. "Kalau kamu?"

"Wo, berarti kamu bareng Boboiboy, dong! Kalau aku masuk Basket bareng Fang."

"Oh, begitu. Ochobot dan Gopal?"

"Mereka ikut Sepak Bola. Oh iya, soal Boboiboy, kamu sudah ketemu sama dia, belum?"

"Sudah, waktu di perpustakaan tadi."

"Oh... hihihi... baik-baik sama Boboiboy, tahu?"

"Ying, cukup!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter kedua kelar! Yeey!**

 **Emm... mau tanya, flashback tadi berasa aneh nggak sih? Tapi mengerti kan? Kan? #plakk**

 **Dan, di cerita ini Boboiboy ikut ekskul Bulutangkis. Saya tahu di kartunnya dia suka Sepak Bola, tapi saya mau bikin _something different_ #cielah. Tujuannya untuk membuat pair favorit saya itu makin deket. Dan ceritanya? Tunggu di chapter 3 ya, hehehe #promosi.**

 **The last but not least, if you don't mind, review please?**


	3. Beginning of Good Team Mate

**Huaa... Udah berapa lama ga update?! Saya lagi fokus kuliah, jadi ga bisa update cepat. Dan saya harap dengan beralihnya Boboiboy dari Sepak bola ke Bulutangkis nggak menurunkan minat para readers untuk membaca fict saya ini. Hehehe, peace...**

 **Oke** , **tanpa basa-basi lagi, baca aja ya.**

 **Dan untuk para guests: Hime501, Name urang, babyyyy, aisyah humaira, Guest, Fancy Candy, Ililara = terima kasih semuanya. Ini udah update.**

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

Sepulang sekolah, tampak puluhan murid-murid memasuki lapangan indoor bulutangkis, tentunya sudah memakai pakaian untuk olahraga dan membawa tas besar berisi raket, air minum serta handuk.

Dan tampak seorang pria paruh baya telah berdiri menunggu para murid yang akan dilatih olehnya. Ia memakai topeng berwarna merah di matanya layaknya seorang _super hero_ , rambut hitam berkumis, mengenakan kaos berkerah warna putih dan celana training. Perutnya yang buncit berlingkar ikat pinggang besar dengan huruf "P" di tengahnya. Oh, jangan tanya kenapa ia menjadi pelatih bulutangkis di SMA Pulau Rintis.

"Selamat siang, murid kebenaraaann!" sapanya dengan sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Selamat siang, Pelatih-!" sapa murid-murid balik.

"-Kebenaraann!" sambung yang lain, tentunya kakak-kakak kelas. Murid-murid baru hanya melongo.

"Nah, saya melihat ada wajah-wajah baru yang masuk ekskul ini. Perkenalkan, saya Papa Zola, musuh kejahatan, kekasih kebenaran." Murid-murid yang mendengar berusaha menahan tawa. Mereka berpikir, apa pelatih satu ini punya cita-cita jadi _super hero_ tapi tidak pernah kesampaian atau bagaimana.

Dan biasanya, pelatih olahraga itu terkenal galak dan tegas. Lah ini?

"Kalian bisa panggil saya Pelatih Papa", sambung Papa Zola.

"Salam kenal, Pelatih Papa!" ucap murid-murid serempak.

"Baiklah! Sekarang waktunya pemanasan. Lari keliling lapangan lima kali!" seru Papa Zola.

"Baik!" balas mereka dan langsung berlari.

Ketika memasuki kali ketiga, murid-murid mulai ada yang setengah berlari, malahan ada yang berjalan biasa karena lelah.

"Ayo anak muda! Lari lebih cepat! Atau kalian akan diberi Rotan Keinsafan!"ancam Papa Zola dengan rotan yang sudah ada di tangan.

Murid-murid kembali berlari karena kaget juga takut dengan ancaman sang pelatih. "Ba-Baik, Pelatih Papa!" balas mereka.

Sepertinya mereka harus menarik kembali apa yang mereka pikirkan tadi.

* * *

 **Fall Down and Rise Up**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author:** **VeroTherik**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy, AU, No super power, Humanise chara, OC, OOC, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Beginning of Good Team Mate**

"Setelah pemanasan badan, kita langsung latihan teknik. Ambil raket kalian dan atur posisi!" seru Papa Zola.

Semua murid mengikuti arahan sang pelatih, termasuk Yaya. Kali ini, rambut cokelat pendeknya tidak tertutupi hijab merah muda yang biasa dikenakannya. Ia hanya akan melepas hijab pada saat ekskul dan di rumah.

Ketika bersiap, secara tidak sengaja mata hazelnya menangkap seorang pemuda yang begitu familiar dari samping. Sosok itu sudah dalam posisi siap dengan raketnya, seakan-akan memulai sebuah pertandingan nyata.

'Bukannya itu Boboiboy?' Tanya Yaya dalam hati. Entah kenapa, melihat posisi Boboiboy saat itu mengingatkannya akan suatu kejadian.

Tunggu sebentar. Wajah itu... Posisi itu...

Tiba-tiba, laci memori dari otak encer Yaya yang menyimpan berkas suatu kejadian terbuka. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan-jangan, dia..."

.

 **Flashback, dua tahun lalu**

 ** _Suasana arena pertandingan lapangan bulutangkis di KL tampak riuh. Para penonton antusias mendukung kedua belah pihak pemain yang sedang bertanding, yang berpusat pada satu lapangan saja. Karena saat itu sudah mencapai babak final._**

 ** _Pertandingan tunggal putra, Iwan dari SMP Johor melawan Boboiboy dari SMP Pulau Rintis._**

 ** _"Ayo, Iwan! Jangan menyerah!" seru para pemain SMP Johor yang tengah mendukung temannya. Sementara pemilik nama tersebut terlihat putus asa karena skornya sudah tertinggal jauh dari sang lawan._**

 ** _"Haduh... Lawannya Iwan kali ini benar-benar tangguh," keluh seorang gadis tengah menonton pertandingan._**

 ** _"Iya," ucap Yaya sambil mendesah kecewa. "Vinna, kamu tahu siapa lawannya itu?" tanyanya kepada pemilik nama gadis itu di sebelahnya._**

 ** _Vinna tahu menahu informasi mengenai para pemain bulutangkis yang terkenal di tingkat SMP. "Iya. Namanya Boboiboy. Menurut data, dia sudah berlatih bulutangkis sejak masih SD. Dia sangat ahli dalam menggunakan smash. Makanya Iwan sampai kewalahan setiap kali dia menerima serangan mematikan itu," jelasnya._**

 ** _Yaya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia bisa melihat sosok remaja yang bernama Boboiboy -lawan tanding Iwan- memasang wajah serius dan penuh konsentrasi. Benar-benar dalam kondisi fit dan percaya diri, tidak peduli dengan peluh yang terus bercucuran._**

 ** _Gadis itu kembali menghela napas kecewa karena Iwanlah satu-satunya harapan pemain yang dapat merebut medali emas. Namun nyatanya tidak demikian._**

 ** _Padahal ia juga berharap dapat memenangkan pertandingan tunggal putri dan membanggakan nama SMP Johor sebelum ia -dan teman-teman kelas tiga yang lain- fokus untuk lanjut ke tingkat SMA._**

 **Flashback off**

"Ternyata benar dia Boboiboy yang waktu itu..." lirih Yaya pelan. Ia sangat yakin, tidak mungkin salah orang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi lawan, sekarang ada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Benar kata orang, dunia itu sempit.

Sebuah tepukan agak keras di bahu membuat gadis itu menghentikan lamunannya.

"Hei, melamum aja. Ayo berlatih, nanti dimarahi pelatih, lho," ujar Suzy, teman sekelasnya.

Yaya melonjak kaget, segera merespon. "I-iya," jawabnya kagok. Yaya merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia melamun di saat seperti ini, apalagi mengenai Boboiboy. Kenal saja belum.

Kemudian latihan teknik pun dimulai.

 **OoOoO**

"Ying!"

Gadis pemilik nama itu menoleh saat hampir keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan pakaian olahraga basketnya. Yaya - yang memanggil- menghampiri Ying, namun ia menyengritkan dahinya karena tidak mengenal Yaya.

"Iya, ada apa ya?" tanya Ying.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Ying, seolah-olah Yaya adalah murid yang tidak dikenal, segera meyakinkan gadis bermata safir itu. "Ya ampun Ying... Ini aku, Yaya!"

Ying membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "Hah?! Alamak! Maafkan aku Yaya! Aku nggak tahu kalau itu kamu, wo! Habis kamu tampak beda sih, kalau nggak pakai kerudung," ucapnya dengan merasa bersalah.

"Ahahaha, nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya bakal lepas kerudung saat ekskul dan di rumah aja, kok," jelas Yaya santai sambil tertawa geli.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kamu juga tampak beda, lho. Kamu nggak pakai kacamatamu kali ini," ucap Yaya lagi.

"Hihihi... Ini karena aku pakai _softlens_ bening, ma. Cuma saat ekskul juga," jelas Ying. Yaya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah, pulang bareng, yuk," ajak Yaya. Ying setuju, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan, Ying bertanya. "Yaya, gimana ekskul pertamamu?"

"Yah, lumayan. Latihannya agak lebih keras dibanding sekolahku yang dulu. Tapi sangat menarik," jawab Yaya.

"Oh... Baguslah kalau kamu suka. Setahuku, Pelatih Papa Zola memang terkenal tegas," kata Ying.

"Meski tegas, beliau juga lucu, kok," tambah Yaya. "Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Yah, gitu deh. Baru pemanasan sebentar udah langsung latihan tanding," gerutu Ying.

"Hah? Memangnya siapa pelatihnya?" tanya Yaya.

"Pelatih Kaizo, kakaknya Fang," jawab Ying malas.

"Wow, berati masih muda ya. Pasti hebat banget!" puji Yaya.

"Hebat apanya. Cara berlatihnya aja udah kayak ala militer Angkatan Darat," kata Ying terlalu hiperbola.

Yaya hanya bisa tertawa geli, sementara Ying masih memasang muka cemberut.

"Kamu berlebihan deh," ucap Yaya setelah tertawa.

"Haiya, memang benar, kok."

"Hihihi... Terserah deh."

Setelah berbincang, akhirnya keduanya diam satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka sedang mencari topik lain.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas di benak Yaya mengenai Boboiboy. Ia belum terlalu kenal dengan pemuda itu, namun setidaknya, ia ingin bercerita pada Ying karena gadis itu adalah teman dekat Boboiboy.

"Ying, aku mau bilang sesuatu," Yaya kembali bersuara.

"Apa?" tanya Ying.

"Rasanya... Aku pernah melihat Boboiboy sebelumnya. Maksudku, sebelum aku ke sini," jawab Yaya.

Ying terkejut. Kenapa Yaya tiba-tiba bilang begitu? "Serius?! Kapan? Di mana?"

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, pertandingan final tingkat SMP di KL. Saat itu Boboiboy mengalahkan teman sekelasku," jelas Yaya. "Aku yakin, aku nggak salah orang," sambungnya.

"Wah...Ingatanmu tajam juga, ya." Tidak disangka, teman sebangku Ying itu punya memori yang cukup kuat.

"Hmm... Kira-kira, kalau aku tanya Boboiboy, dia bakal ingat nggak, ya?" tanya Yaya sambil berpikir.

Nah lho.

Yaya bakal tanya sama Boboiboy? Apa kata dunia?

"Haiya, sebaiknya nggak usah, deh," buru-buru Ying menjawab untuk mencegah Yaya bertindak 'bodoh'.

"Kenapa?"

"Memang kamu bisa ingat. Lah dia? Jangan harap, deh. Dia tuh orangnya pelupa kelas berat, Yaya," jelas Ying.

"Oh, begitu..." Oke, sepertinya Yaya harus catat baik-baik dalam hati mengenai kelemahan Boboiboy yang satu itu.

Soal memori, Boboiboy dan Yaya bagaikan bumi dan langit.

 **OoOoO**

Waktu berjalan seperti biasa. Sepulang sekolah, Yaya bersiap untuk mengikuti ekskul kembali. Namun sebelumnya, gadis itu berjalan menuju loker untuk menaruh beberapa buku ke dalamnya.

"Kamu ekskul lagi, Yaya?" tanya seseorang yang sudah berada di samping gadis itu.

Yaya menutup dan mengunci pintu lokernya, kemudian beralih ke sumber suara. Ia sudah tidak terkejut karena sudah mengenal suara itu. "Iya, Ivanka. Kamu sendiri ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Yaya balik.

"Aku nggak ikut ekskul manapun, karena aku harus ngatur bagian keuangan OSIS," jawab Ivanka.

"Oh... Jadi kamu ini Bendahara OSIS?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Iya. Dan tahun ini kayaknya aku bakal direkrut lagi. Makanya nanti ada rapat mengenai pergantian OSIS," jawab Ivanka panjang lebar. Sejak tahun lalu, gadis berjabatkan Bendahara OSIS itu sangat baik dan teliti dalam mengatur keuangan, karena ia sudah terbiasa membantu ayahnya mengurus bidang tersebut. Baginya, kehilangan satu ringgit saja sudah merupakan malapetaka besar.

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Aku bakal mendukungmu!" ucap Yaya memberi semangat.

"Ehehe... Makasih," Ivanka hanya bisa terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok pemuda yang tanpa ragu langsung merangkul bahu Ivanka. "Rupanya kamu di sini, say. Aku cari kamu ke mana-mana, lho."

Yaya terkejut, namun tidak dengan Ivanka. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Ish, Kak Kevin. Aku mau ketemu, kakak sendiri menghilang entah ke mana," balas Ivanka tidak mau kalah, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan sang kekasih secara perlahan. "Oh iya. Kenalin, ini sahabat baruku, Yaya."

Jadi ini Kak Kevin, batin Yaya. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Tapi mungkin, sepertinya Ivanka tidak sungguh-sungguh menyambut baik pemuda itu.

"Salam kenal, kak. Aku Yaya," ucapnya sambil mengedepankan tangan kanannya.

Kevin terpaksa melepas rangkulannya dan menjabat tangan gadis itu. "Kevin," balasnya singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ya kak, aku ada rapat nih. Nanti aku terlambat," keluh Ivanka.

"Iya, deh. Kalau rapat sudah selesai, mau kuantar pulang?"

"Boleh. Nanti aku telepon supir biar nggak usah antar aku," jawab Ivanka setuju.

"Oke. Kalau aku agak lama, langsung ke lapangan sepak bola ya. Daah," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Mata coklat sang pemuda itu sempat melihat Yaya, berdecak kecil -tanpa diketahui sang kekasih- sebelum berbalik membelakangi kedua gadis itu.

"Iya, cerewet~" balas Ivanka.

Yaya juga sempat menangkap wajah Kevin, menyengritkan dahi. Apa-apaan dia?

"Yaya, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," ucap Ivanka sambil berlalu ke arah berlawanan.

"Iya..." jawab Yaya sedikit lirih. Ia kembali bertanya-tanya, kenapa sikap pacar Ivanka seperti itu padanya? Punya salahkah? Kenal saja tidak.

Namun, ia berusaha bersikap positif. Ia tidak mau itu membuatnya risau. Lebih baik segera menuju lapangan bulutangkis.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

* * *

"Murid-murid, pertandingan akan diselenggarakan tidak lama lagi. Dan pertama-tama saya akan bacakan para pemain yang saya tetapkan, baik tunggal maupun ganda. Kelas X terlebih dahulu," jelas Papa Zola.

Saat dibacakan, ada bermacam-macam respon. Ada yang senang, tidak senang, bahkan takut.

"Nah, sekian untuk kelas X. Dan kelas XI, saya mohon maaf, ada beberapa yang akan saya ganti," jelas sang pelatih lagi.

"Tunggal putra: Ejo Jo, Petai. Kalian dipisah dari ganda putra." Dua nama yang disebut mengiyakan, namun dalam hati mereka bersedih.

"Ganda putra: Adu Du/Probe. Kalian digabung." Mereka merespon dengan senang sekali.

"Ganda putri: Suzy/Nana." Mereka berdua juga merespon dengan baik.

"Dan yang terakhir adalaaahh... Ganda campuran: Boboiboy/Yaya!"

Yaya mengiyakan dan bersikap biasa, namun dalam hatinya terkejut luar biasa.

'Ganda... Dengan Boboiboy?!' batin Yaya. Kemudian ia melirik pemuda itu, tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Boboiboy terlihat biasa saja, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah, pada pertandingan mendatang, saya akan mensaring lagi para pemain yang akan bertanding nanti. Jadi mulai besok, kalian harus berlatih serius. Oh iya, khusus pemain ganda, saya harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Sampai di sini paham?!"

"Paham, Pelatih Papa!" balas murid-murid.

"Oke, kalian boleh bubar. Salam kebenaraaann!"

"Terima kasih, Pelatih Kebenaran!"

Kemudian mereka berkemas dan meninggalkan lapangan indoor. Yaya pun demikian.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah Yaya berpasangan dengan Boboiboy, namun entah kenapa, dia agak sedikit... Gugup.

"Nggak kusangka bakal berpasangan denganmu."

"Eh?" Yaya agak kaget lalu berbalik karena Boboiboy muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya. "Iya, aku juga," balasnya.

Boboiboy tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Aku harap, kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik besok."

Yaya membalas senyum. "Iya. Mohon kerja samanya."

 **OoOoO**

"Apa?! Kamu sama Boboiboy di ganda campuran?" tanya Ying kaget setelah mendengar cerita dari teman sebangkunya itu.

Yaya mengangguk. "Sampai saat ini aku masih nggak nyangka bakal satu tim sama dia," jelasnya.

"Wah, hihihi... Aku udah duga. Kalian berdua ini memang cocok kalau dipasangkan," tawa Ying.

Mendengar itu, wajah Yaya mulai memerah. "Apaan sih, Ying? Ada-ada aja."

"Haiya, nggak usah malu-malu, ma. Aku setuju banget kalian satu tim," ucap gadis berkacamata itu antusias.

"Tapi... Aku kan belum terlalu kenal sama dia. Mungkin akan makan waktu untuk kerja sama," kata gadis berhijab itu agak malu.

"Udah, nggak apa-apa. Aku kasih tahu ya, dia itu orangnya asik, kok. Bisa diajak bercanda juga. Dan, ya... Kamu pasti ingat apa yang pernah kubilang waktu itu, kan?"

Yaya tahu apa yang dimaksud kata-kata Ying terakhir. Pastinya ia ingat, sifat pelupa Boboiboy. "Iya. Itu sedikit membantuku."

"Yakin deh. Aku harap kalian jadi tim yang kompak, abis itu saling suka, terus pacara-" belum selesai Ying bicara, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Yaya.

Dan lagi-lagi, merah merona menghiasi wajah Yaya. "Ying! Sudah cukup!" Rasa-rasanya, ia ingin sekali melempar Ying sejauh mungkin saking malunya. Tapi tidak, Yaya tidak akan sejahat itu.

"Hmmmph! Mpun, mpun! Oku tuma betanda (Ampun, ampun! Aku cuma bercanda)," jawab Ying tidak jelas.

 **OoOoO**

"Ingat, latihan tanding kali ini, bertandinglah seolah-olah kalian berada di pertandingan nyata. Jadi lakukan semaksimal mungkin. Semangat, anak muda kebenaraaannn!" seru Papa Zola.

"Baik, Pelatih Papa!" balas murid-murid dan ambil posisi di lapangan untuk bertanding satu sama lain, baik tunggal maupun ganda.

Boboiboy dan Yaya sudah siap mengambil posisi untuk memulai pertandingan. Lawan mereka adalah Stanley dan Amy.

Boboiboy melihat raut wajah Yaya, sepertinya agak tegang. "Kamu gugup?" tanya pemuda itu.

Yaya menoleh sambil menghela napas. "Yah... Sedikit. Ini terasa berbeda dibanding pertandingan tunggal," jawabnya.

"Sama denganku. Tapi lambat laun, kita pasti bisa," kata Boboiboy yakin.

"Iya," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"Love all, play game!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 ini saya bikin cerita agak lucu dikit. Lagi belajar, sih. Menurut kalian gimana? Bagus, garing, atau nggak lucu sama sekali?**

 **Dan mungkin saya bakal fokus ke Boboiboy/Yaya. Tapi ntar liat deh, tergantung ide.**

 **The last but not least, if you don't mind, review please?**


	4. Process

**Chapter kemaren saya bikin ringan (juga pendek, menurut saya). Nah,** **kali ini agak berat. *emang timbangan**

 **Penjelasan selanjutnya nanti di akhir cerita ya.**

 **Untuk para guest =** **Ililara: Haha, Ying tuh terlalu hiperbola, tapi kasian juga. Oke, ini udah update :)  
**

 **Oke, check this out my fic. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada kehidupan manusia pada masa sekarang, terkadang -atau pasti- tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Dan manusia berpikir, itu hanya kebetulan. Tetapi yang harus diingat, semuanya itu telah diatur oleh Sang Pengatur Waktu.

Itu artinya, tidak ada kata kebetulan.

Sama seperti Yaya yang telah berjumpa dengan Boboiboy, pemuda yang pernah ia lihat. Dan gadis itu tidak menyangka bisa bekerja sama dalam ganda campuran bulutangkis saat itu.

Awalnya Yaya gugup dan agak ragu, karena takut tidak sesuai harapan. Namun lagi-lagi, apa yang ia khawatirkan itu tidak terjadi.

Malah dalam waktu seminggu, mereka dapat menjadi tim yang solid.

Dan Yaya mensyukuri itu.

* * *

 **Fall Down and Rise Up**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author: VeroTherik**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy, AU, No super power, Humanise chara, OC, OOC, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Process**

"Saya ingatkan kembali, murid-murid. Lusa nanti kita ada camp pelatihan untuk persiapan pertandingan. Tujuannya, tidak hanya lebih lagi dilatih secara fisik, namun juga secara mental. Jadi besok tidak ada ekskul. Dan ingat, kalian harus punya istirahat yang cukup. Sampai di sini ada pertanyaan?" jelas Papa Zola panjang lebar.

"Tidak ada, Pelatih Papa," jawab murid-murid.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh bubar. Sampai ketemu di camp!"

Semua murid segera berkemas dan meninggalkan lapangan itu. Saat Boboiboy juga berkemas dan hendak menutup tas besarnya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang datang kepadanya.

"Boboiboy," panggil Yaya.

Boboiboy mendongak kemudian berdiri. "Hm? Ada apa, Yaya?" tanyanya.

"Emm... Kalau kamu nggak keberatan, ayo kita bermain," ucap Yaya.

"Oh, boleh. Sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Ya iyalah. Masa tahun depan?" canda Yaya.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Oh, kirain. Mau bermain sampai tengah malam juga boleh, kok." Sekarang giliran Boboiboy yang bercanda.

Yaya hampir tertawa lebar. "Idih, ogah. Udah ah! Aku udah siap nih." Gadis rambut pendek itu sudah siap dengan raket dan koknya.

"Oke, oke," ucap Boboiboy akhirnya sambil mengambil lagi raketnya yang tadinya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Yaya berjalan ke salah satu lapangan, diikuti oleh teman satu timnya itu.

"Yaya, sebenarnya untuk apa kamu bermain denganku?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kan kita satu tim dalam ganda campuran, jadi aku ingin kita bisa tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing," jawab Yaya.

"Oh begitu. Ya udah, kamu dulu yang _serve_ (1)," ucap Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk, lalu berhenti di sisi kanan petak besar "Kita main hitungan sampai 11 aja, ya," balas Yaya.

"Oke," ucap Boboiboy akhirnya dan mengambil posisi sama seperti Yaya di area yang berseberangan.

Tanpa perlu aba-aba, Yaya melakukan _serve_ jarak dekat. Boboiboy menerima bola (atau kok), melambung jauh ke arah kanan pemuda itu.

Yaya melangkah cepat ke sebelah kiri lalu memukul bola melambung jauh ke belakang dan lurus. Dan kesempatan emas bagi Boboiboy untuk melakukan smash.

Namun bola masih bisa ditangkis oleh Yaya dan menuju ke arah kanan di atas net. Boboiboy segera berlari ke depan dan melakukan _netting_ (2).

Sayangnya, bola tersebut agak melambung tinggi ke area lapangan Yaya sehingga dengan cekatan gadis itu langsung memukul bola tersebut dan meluncur ke area lapangan Boboiboy.

Yaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Boboiboy memasang wajah tercengang.

"Wow! Kamu punya langkah kaki yang cepat," Boboiboy memberi penilaian kepada Yaya.

"Kamu juga lumayan. Pukulan smash kamu begitu kuat," balas gadis itu.

Boboiboy mengambil bola dengan raket lalu memukul ke arah Yaya. "Ayo, kamu _serve_ lagi."

Dan pertandingan antar lawan jenis tersebut berlangsung sengit. Mereka bermain dengan ciri khas masing-masing.

Dari jauh, sang pelatih memperhatikan gaya bermain pemuda dan pemudi tersebut dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanan di bawah dagunya yang berjanggut dan tersenyum puas.

"Hmm... Kebenaran tidak salah memilih mereka..." ucap Papa Zola bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Ivanka baru selesai rapat OSIS. Saat ia melangkah pulang di koridor dekat lapangan indoor bulutangkis, terdengar suara decitan sepatu dan pukulan raket yang menggema.

Ia berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara tersebut. 'Kayaknya masih ada orang, padahal udah mau malam. Kira-kira siapa ya...?' batin Ivanka.

Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi membuatnya melangkah menuju pintu masuk lapangan indoor bulutangkis. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu itu supaya tidak ketahuan. Ia melihat-lihat keadaan dalam ruangan itu, dan ternyata...

Ivanka melihat dua orang sedang bermain, yang satu adalah sahabatnya, dan yang lain adalah mantan pacarnya.

"Yaya dan Boboiboy, rupanya..." lirih Ivanka dengan nada sedih. Ia melihat dengan seksama dan hati-hati. Yaya terlihat bersemangat, begitu juga Boboiboy.

Dan itu sedikit membuatnya... Cemburu.

'Ah, tidak, tidak! Ngapain aku cemburu?' batin Ivanka menyangkali apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Toh, Boboiboy masih marah padanya. Jangankan mau bicara, menyapa saja tidak.

Dan tiba-tiba, terlintas kejadian masa lalunya yang indah dengan Boboiboy ketika mereka masih berstatus pacaran.

 **Flashback On**

 ** _"Ivanka, ayo bermain denganku," ajak Boboiboy ketika_** ** _kegiatan_** ** _ekskul sudah selesai._**

 ** _"Eh? Tapi aku nggak bisa bermain bulutangkis, Boboiboy," ucap Ivanka memelas._**

 ** _Boboiboy tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Ivanka dengan gemas. "Kan belum dicoba. Nanti kuajari pelan-pelan, deh."_**

 ** _"Hmm... Oke deh. Tapi jangan main serius ya," ucap Ivanka._**

 ** _"Tenang aja," jawab Boboiboy sambil tersenyum._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Yang harus kamu perhatikan bagaimana memegang raket dengan benar. Kayak gini," jelas Boboiboy mengajari Ivanka. Gadis itu mengikuti arahan Boboiboy. "Nah, coba kamu pukul."_**

 ** _Kemudian mereka bermain, namun tidak bermain serius. Boboiboy berusaha menekan tenaganya agar tidak memukul bola dengan keras._**

 ** _Ivanka memukul bola ke area lapangan Boboiboy dan masuk ke petak kiri pemuda itu._**

 ** _"Yeey, aku bisa!" Ivanka bersorak senang seperti anak kecil. Sang kekasih hanya bisa tertawa geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._**

 ** _"Nah, betul kan apa yang kubilang?"_**

 ** _"Iya. Ayo, Boboiboy. Kita main sekali lagi," ucap Ivanka antusias._**

 ** _"Siap, Tuan Putri~," balas Boboiboy._**

 **Flashback off**

Sungguh, Ivanka sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Namun sayangnya, ia harus bisa membuang memori tersebut jauh-jauh dari otaknya, sekalipun tidak mungkin.

Rasanya sakit. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau saja ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh pada Boboiboy waktu itu...

Tanpa sengaja, sebuah cairan bening jatuh dari mata kanan Ivanka. Ia buru-buru menghapusnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

 **OoOoO**

"Besok kamu ada camp pelatihan, Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal pada sahabat masa kecilnya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu sambil memakan donat cokelatnya.

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Iya. Pertandingannya dua minggu lagi, jadi aku harus siap-siap."

"Wah, nggak terasa ya kamu udah mau bertanding," ucap Fang yang duduk di seberang Boboiboy, dan Ochobot di sebelahnya.

"Kami bakal dukung kamu, Boboiboy," ucap pemuda bule itu. "Em, ralat, kalian berdua."

Boboiboy mengumbar senyum. "Terima kasih, Ochobot."

"Eh, Boboiboy, aku masih penasaran. Kenapa pelatihmu memilih kamu dengan Yaya di ganda campuran?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

Boboiboy berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Hmm... Kalau nggak salah, Pelatih Papa bilang..."

 **Flashback, setelah Boboiboy dan Yaya bermain**

 ** _"Setelah saya perhatikan gaya bermain kalian, saya yakin, kalian bisa saling mengisi dalam pertandingan kalian nanti," jelas Papa Zola._**

 ** _"Eh? Apa maksudnya, Pelatih?" tanya Boboiboy._**

 ** _"Maksudnya adalah... Boboiboy, kamu sangat ahli dalam bermain jarak jauh. Apalagi dengan smash kamu yang sangat kuat." jawab Papa Zola setelah menunjuk pemuda itu, kemudian beralih kepada Yaya. "Dan kamu Yaya, kamu mempunyai strategi yang bagus dan pergerakan kaki yang cepat. Jadi anak didikku, teruslah terlatiihhh!"_**

 **Flashback off**

"Oh, begitu..." Gopal akhirnya mengerti. "Berati nggak salah pelatihmu pilih kalian."

Fang mendukung ucapan pemuda berbadan tambun itu. "Betul tuh. Siapa tahu dari situ mereka bisa dekat. Iya nggak?" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil dan bermain mata dengan Gopal dan Ochobot. Dan mereka setuju.

"Ish, dasar kalian ini, "Boboiboy berusaha cuek, karena ia tahu maksud mereka.

"Eleh, santai aja kali. Yang tahu cuma kita ini. Kamu ada rasa suka nggak sama dia?" tanya Ochobot penasaran.

"Ngawur, kamu! Kami hanya berteman, oke?" jawab Boboiboy jujur.

Gopal telah menghabiskan donatnya, dan ia baru ingat telah melupakan sesuatu. "Eh iya, aku lupa pesan minum, ehehe..." cengirnya.

"Duh Gopal, makanan mulu sih, yang diingat," sindir Ochobot.

"Ya udah, biar aku yang belikan, aku juga mau minum. Kamu mau apa?" Boboiboy menawarkan diri.

"Serius? Asik! Es jeruk satu ya," ucap Gopal senang.

"Oke. Yang lain?"

Fang dan Ochobot menggeleng, sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy pergi ke tempat jualan minum.

.

"Hai, semua," sapa Ying dan Yaya bersamaan ke trio pemuda itu.

"Halo," sapa mereka balik.

"Eh, mana Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

"Tuh, lagi beli minum," tunjuk Gopal.

Gadis berhijab itu melihat keberadaan Boboiboy, sebelum ia duduk. "Oh begi-"

"EH, KAU! SOPAN DIKIT, BISA NGGAK?!"

"Eh?" Yaya dan yang lain terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang cukup keras, kemudian berpaling ke arah sumber suara.

'Boboiboy? Kenapa dia teriak-teriak?' batin Yaya.

"Wohoohoo, santai, bung. Santai," ucap seorang pemuda. "Aku cuma mau beli minum aja kok. Buatku sama Ivanka," sambungnya dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kata.

"Itu... Bukannya Kak Kevin?" gumam Ying.

Boboiboy yang mendengar kata-kata Kevin mulai tersulut emosi. "Santai, kau bilang?! Terus ngapain kau tabrak aku dengan sengaja, hah?"

"Terus kenapa? Kau marah? Hah?" timpal Kevin.

Boboiboy menggertakan giginya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali meninju wajah pemuda itu sekarang juga.

Seseorang yang merebut mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Apa? Mau berkelahi? Ayo kalau begitu," ucap Kevin sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya, lalu tangan kanannya siap untuk memukul Boboiboy.

Dengan cepat, Yaya berdiri di depan Boboiboy dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tidak peduli kalau dia kena pukul. "Hentikan, Kak Kevin!" hardiknya.

Mau tidak mau, Kevin terpaksa 'mengerem' tinjunya kemudian berdecak kesal. Yaya menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Kak Kevin kan kakak kelas! Malu dong! Harusnya kakak jadi teladan bagi adik kelas, bukannya jadi preman di sekolah!" bentak Yaya dengan kata-kata yang pedas. Ia akan melakukan itu, kalau diperlukan saja.

Boboiboy yang dibelakang gadis itu menatap kagum.

Semua murid yang berada di kantin menyoraki Kevin. "Huuuuu..."

Dan tentu saja, Kevin tidak terima kata-kata Yaya yang pedas itu. Nafasnya memburu. Ia menatap geram pada Yaya, namun gadis itu tidak takut.

Tiba-tiba, Ivanka datang dengan berlari menuju Kevin. "Astaga, Kak Kevin. Kakak ngapain, sih? Kita pergi aja, yuk," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan kanan Kevin lembut. Lalu ia menatap Yaya dan Boboiboy dengan penuh merasa bersalah. "Maafin Kak Kevin ya, Yaya."

Yaya mengangguk. "Iya."

Ivanka juga melihat Boboiboy dengan tatapan sedih. Tidak peduli pemuda itu marah, namun ia harus berani mengatakan ini. "Maaf juga, Boboiboy."

Pemilik nama tersebut tidak merespon apapun. Ivanka tahu itu. Dan ia segera membawa Kevin pergi dari kantin. Setelah itu, suasana kantin tidak lagi menegang.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya cemas.

Boboiboy mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Terima kasih," lirihnya.

 **OoOoO**

Tibalah harinya camp pelatihan selama 2 hari 1 malam, yang diadakan pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu dimana sekolah libur. Tempat mereka berlatih berada di dataran agak tinggi.

Di sana, Papa Zola melatih mereka lebih keras. Mulai dari lari, latihan teknik, hingga latih tanding.

Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga dibimbing mengenai persiapan secara mental.

Singkat cerita, setelah semuanya selesai, mereka makan malam kemudian istirahat untuk latihan esok hari.

.

Malam semakin larut. Yaya terbangun. Ia berusaha untuk tidur kembali, namun tidak bisa. Akhirnya ia bangun dan memutuskan untuk keluar, sekedar mencari udara segar di malam hari. Sebelum itu, ia mengenakan hijab merah mudanya serta jaket berwarna merah muda juga, hanya lengannya berwarna putih.

Hanya berjalan sebentar, ia sampai di balkon yang cukup luas. Ia dapat merasakan sejuknya udara di malam yang semakin dingin, dan bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinarnya.

Mata hazel milik Yaya menangkap sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan jarak sepuluh langkah. Tentu, ia sangat mengenali sosok itu.

"Boboiboy?" panggil Yaya.

Sang pemilik nama tersebut berbalik. Ia mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna jingga dan berlengan hitam.

"Yaya? Kamu nggak tidur?" tanya Boboiboy. Sementara Yaya melangkah dan berhenti di samping kanan pemuda itu. Ia dapat melihat rumah pemukiman yang dihiasi dengan lampu dari kejauhan. Indah sekali.

"Nggak, aku nggak bisa tidur," jawab Yaya tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa? Mikirin pertandingan nanti?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah," jawab Yaya ambigu.

Boboiboy hanya bisa tertawa kecil, lalu kembali melihat pemandangan.

Beberapa saat, tidak ada di antara mereka yang bersuara. Mereka tampak menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yaya, Boboiboy melirik gadis itu. Meski kepala Yaya tertutupi hijab, namun ia masih bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Rupanya kalau dilihat baik-baik, Yaya terlihat... Cantik.

'Aahhh! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?!' batin Boboiboy gelagapan. Wajahnya juga hampir memerah, namun ia berusaha bersikap tenang, jadi ia kembali melihat ke depan.

Ah, apa karena Boboiboy mulai termakan ucapan Ochobot kemarin? Sepertinya ia akan berurusan dengan pemuda pirang itu nanti.

Yaya mulai membuka suara, dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke depan. "Emm.. Boboiboy, aku mau tanya sesuatu."

Boboiboy menoleh lagi, setelah ia berhasil mengusir pikirannya yang aneh-aneh. "O-oh, boleh. Silakan."

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku bukan bermaksud mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu, tapi..."

Sebenarnya Yaya sudah lama sekali ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada pemuda yang kini berada di sampingnya itu secara langsung, meski ia ragu Boboiboy akan menjawabnya. "Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu di perpustakaan... Saat Ivanka muncul, sikapmu langsung berubah 180 derajat. Begitu juga dengan insiden kecil kemarin. Kamu masih marah sama dia?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut sambil menoleh ke Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun menoleh dengan menyengritkan dahi. Kok cewek ini ikut campur urusan orang?

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu, Yaya kembali bersuara untuk berusaha meyakinkannya. "Aku sudah dengar sendiri dari Ivanka. Sebenarnya dia-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." potong Boboiboy datar.

Yaya terkejut dengan reaksi Boboiboy. Ia sudah menduganya, namun ia tetap bersikeras. "Lalu sampai kapan kamu begitu terus? Itu sama saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Mereka masih saling bertatapan. Boboiboy sebenarnya ingin kembali masuk ke dalam, namun dari sorot mata Yaya, seperti tidak mengijikannya pergi.

"Ivanka melakukan itu karena terpaksa. Dia itu-"

"Dengan entengnya memutuskanku begitu saja dan menggandeng cowok sialan itu di depan mataku?!" potong Boboiboy geram.

"Dengerin aku dulu sampai selesai!" timpal Yaya, berusaha agar tidak terpancing emosi. "Dia melakukan itu demi ayahnya. Dia bilang, ayahnya nggak setuju kalian pacaran, tapi dia nggak tahu apa sebabnya. Dan kamu tahu, dia nggak sepenuhnya menyukai Kak Kevin."

Boboiboy tertegun dengan sikap Yaya, meski perasaannya tercampur aduk sekarang. Yaya ini gadis yang berani.

Mengenai masa lalunya itu, sebenarnya ia masih tidak terima dengan apa yang pernah Ivanka lakukan terhadapnya waktu itu. Namun dengan penjelasan Yaya tadi, hati Boboiboy mulai melunak. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Jadi begitu..." ucap Boboiboy sambil menunduk. Yaya menghela napas lega dan mengelus dadanya.

"Ternyata Ivanka masih belum tahu kenapa ayahnya membenciku. Tapi belum lama ini, aku sudah tahu," lirih Boboiboy.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Yaya serius. "Yaya, aku harap cuma kamu yang tahu soal ini. Jangan ceritakan pada orang lain, termasuk Ivanka."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti. "Oke, aku janji."

Boboiboy menghela napas. "Ini menyangkut perusahaan ayahku dengan perusahaan ayah Ivanka. Persaingan kami nggak begitu bagus. Diam-diam aku mencari tahu, dan ternyata..." ia menjeda kalimatnya.

"Ternyata?" tanya Yaya.

"Ternyata ayah Ivanka ada sedikit bermain curang."

Yaya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

 **OoOoO**

Keesokan harinya, kegiatan kembali dilanjutkan. Setelah sarapan dan ada pengarahan, mereka kembali latihan fisik. Kegiatan berlangsung hingga lewat tengah hari.

Sebelum makan siang dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Papa Zola berkata, "Nah, murid- murid, saya mengapresiasi usaha kalian untuk pertandingan nanti. Saya melihat ada peningkatan dalam bermain. Tapi jangan cepat puas. Kalian harus terus berlatih dan persiapkan mental kalian sebaik-baiknya. Saya yakin kalian pasti bisa. Semangat, anak didikku!"

"Terima kasih, Pelatih Papa!"

Mereka bubar dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Badanku pegal-pegal dari tadi," keluh Nana, selesai berkemas.

"Iya, aku juga. Kakiku sampai sakit," balas Suzy yang tengah berkemas. "Hei Yaya, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga capek, tapi sudah terbiasa. Aku jogging setiap pagi," jawab Yaya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ayo Suzy, Yaya. Kita turun. Kayaknya bus udah sampai," ajak Nana.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, seisi bus (kecuali supir) tampak tertidur pulas karena kecapekan.

Tapi tidak dengan Boboiboy.

Ia hanya merebahkan dirinya di jok kursi. Sempat tertidur, namun hanya sebentar.

Kemudian ia melirik Yaya, yang duduk di seberangnya. Gadis berhijab itu tampak damai saat tidur, meski ia tahu, Yaya pasti juga capek.

Boboiboy tersenyum melihatnya. Ternyata, selain terlihat manis dan polos, gadis itu juga berani.

Yah, kalau bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu, patut disyukuri atau tidak, entahlah.

Dari hati Boboiboy yang paling dalam, ia sedikit nyaman dengan Yaya.

.

.

Bus sampai di SMA Pulau Rintis jam 4 sore. Lalu murid-murid mulai meninggalkan sekolah satu persatu.

Yaya berjalan pelan. Entah kenapa, rasa pegal di seluruh badan mulai terasa. Bahkan hampir tidak kuat lagi berjalan, belum lagi tas yang ia bawa cukup berat.

Boboiboy menghampiri Yaya dengan sepeda motornya. "Yaya, ayo naik."

"Nggak usah, Boboiboy, rumahku nggak jauh, kok," balasnya sopan.

"Tapi kamu kelihatan capek banget. Lebih baik kuantar kamu pulang. Ya?"

Sebenarnya ia malu, karena ini baru pertama kalinya. Namun, karena ia tidak mau sampai pingsan di jalan, Yaya akhirnya meladeni tawaran Boboiboy.

.

Akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Yaya. Gadis itu turun dari motor lalu membawa tasnya.

"Makasih ya, Boboiboy. Jadi ngerepotin," ucap Yaya malu.

"Nggak apa-apa. Langsung istirahat ya," kata Boboiboy.

"Kamu juga, tuh. Begitu pulang juga harus istirahat," balas Yaya tidak mau kalah.

"Iya, iya. Sampai ketemu besok, _Pink_ ," ucap Boboiboy sambil berlalu.

"Eh?" Yaya mengerjap heran. Apa yang Boboiboy bilang barusan? _Pink_?

Wajah Yaya memerah. Kok sepertinya ia merasa, Boboiboy semakin akrab dengannya? Ah, sudahlah.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(1) Serve: Bola pertama untuk memulai reli. Bisa jarak dekat, bisa juga jauh.  
**

 **(2) Netting: Bola yang diambil di dekat net.**

 **Saya suka banget bulutangkis, tapi udah** **lama ga main lagi :** **'( #curhatmodeon**

 **Kali ini, otak ini bisa diajak kompromi buat bikin ni cerita. Jadi ga heran update kilat.**

 **Oke, saya mau kasih tahu sedikit. Dari chapter 3 kemarin, Boboiboy di fic ini terinspirasi dari teman cowok saya. Dia pernah add FB saya dan setahun kemudian, kami ketemu di kepanitiaan pekan olahraga waktu masih di karantina. Dia punya pengalaman kelam sama pacarnya dulu karena... Maaf, udah menikah sama yang lain.**

 **Dan fic ini ga 100 persen based on true story, ini udah kolaborasi dengan imajinasi saya sendiri.**

 **Oh iya, Camp pelatihan sama pertemuan Boboiboy/Yaya di malam hari itu saya ambil sedikit dari manga _Smash!_**

 **Kalo ada yang penasaran tokoh Ivanka kayak gimana, liat aja di Instagram saya: ver0_arts (if you have it) #promosi. Kevin nanti menyusul ;)**

 **Ya udah, segini aja dulu dari saya.**

 **Review, please? (Kali ini kalimat simple lah** **#plakk)**


	5. The Days Before the Match (part 1)

**Hai, semua! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya menemukan another name yang baru, Jovarin. Nama sebelumnya VeroTherik. Tenang, orangnya tetep sama kok, cuma rubah nama doang #plakk**

 **Dan untuk para Guests:**

 **Ciiko: Emm, langsung apaan nih? #lola. Ehehe, makasih :D**

 **Ililara: Iya, dulu. Oh gitu, haha. Saya ga pernah sama satpam, palingan ama wali kelas :D Penasaran ama ayah Ivanka? Anggap aja bagian kemaren to be continued ya, kamu bakal tahu nanti :)**

 **Nee-san: *tutup kuping* ehehe, iya, iya, makasih. Ini udah update.**

 **Oke, selamat membaca chapter baru saya ini ;)**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Oke, cukup untuk hari ini," seru Papa Zola menyudahi latihan ekskul bulutangkis.

"Terima kasih, Pelatih Papa," balas murid-murid kemudian berkemas dan meninggalkan tempat mereka berlatih.

"Hei, _Pink,_ " sapa Boboiboy pada Yaya. "Mau pulang bareng lagi, nggak?"

Sementara yang dipanggil memasang muka kesal. Kenapa Boboiboy jadi suka sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu?

"Berhenti memanggilku kayak gitu, Boboiboy," ucap Yaya datar. "Namaku Yaya, bukan _Pink_."

"Suka-suka aku, dong," timpal Boboiboy.

Yaya memutar matanya. "Eleh, bilang aja kamu udah lupa namaku, makanya kamu memanggilku begitu. Dasar pikun!"

"Enak aja! Aku nggak sepikun itu, oke?"

"Oh ya? Terus kenapa alasannya?"

"Kan udah kubilang, suka-suka aku."

"Terserah." Yaya sudah mulai jengah dengan perdebatan konyol ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan setengah berlari.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Boboiboy mengejar Yaya.

"Tahu, ah!"

Yaya terlihat kesal dari luar, tapi dalam hatinya senang, tuh...

* * *

 **Fall Down and Rise Up**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author: Jovarin**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy, AU, No super power, Humanise chara, OC, OOC, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **The Days Before The Match**

Boboiboy merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang cukup besar untuk melepas lelah. Ia menatap langit-langit bercat putih tersebut, dan di dalam otaknya memikirkan teman satu timnya dalam ganda campuran itu.

Pemuda itu belum lama mengenal murid baru itu, namun ia sudah semakin akrab dengannya. Malahan tadi sudah mulai bisa diajak bercanda. Jujur, lucu juga mengingat raut wajah kesal Yaya tadi. Bukannya _ngeselin_ , malah _gemesin_.

Yah, kalau pandangan Boboiboy sih, Yaya itu cantik, solehah, berani, pintar, jago main bulutangkis pula. Kurang apa lagi, coba? Err... Meski agak galak juga.

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa Boboiboy malah semakin memikirkan Yaya? Apa jangan-jangan...

Boboiboy mulai menyukainya?

Tidak mungkin. Apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk itu? Apalagi baru beberapa bulan setelah putus dari Ivanka.

Bukannya apa-apa. Memang Boboiboy mulai nyaman dengan Yaya. Tapi kalau sampai suka? Lagipula, belum tentu Yaya menyukainya. Kalaupun iya, Boboiboy takut mengalami hal yang sama ketika bersama Ivanka dulu.

Kali ini, Boboiboy tidak mau berharap lebih. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menganggap Yaya sebagai teman satu tim. Itu saja.

Dan untuk penyelesaian masalah dengan Ivanka, akan dipikirkan nanti. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi dan menyiapkan makan malamnya sendiri.

 **OoOoO**

"Ehem. Pagi, Yaya."

Yaya yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran, menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Pagi juga, Ying," sapa Yaya balik sambil tersenyum.

Ying langsung duduk di bangkunya, tidak lupa membentuk senyuman jahil di bibir tipisnya. Yaya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Emm, kamu kenapa hari ini?" tanya Yaya dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

Yang ditanya mendekatkan diri pada gadis berhijab itu. "Cieee... Yang kemarin pulang bareng Boboiboy," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

DEG!

Yaya kaget setengah mati. Wajahnya juga mulai memerah. "K-kok kamu tahu?"

"Kemarin aku sama Fang lihat kalian berdua. Sebelum itu, kalian kayak lagi bercanda, gitu. Aku hampir mau panggil kamu kalo nggak ada Boboiboy," jelas Ying.

Yaya memasang muka cemberut. "Bercanda apanya. Aku tuh kesal sama dia karena udah berani memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh."

"Eik? Memangnya dia memanggilmu apa?" tanya Ying penasaran.

"Dia memanggilku _Pink_ ," jawab Yaya. Teman sebelahnya itu berusaha menahan tawa.

"Pfttt... Khihihi..."

"Ying! Kenapa malah ketawa, sih?" Yaya semakin kesal.

"Hihihi... Habisnya lucu banget," ucap Ying sambil tertawa. "Tapi bener kan apa yang pernah kubilang? Kalian itu cocok lho," godanya.

Wajah Yaya semakin memerah, lalu menundukkan dirinya. "Ying, udah deh. Jangan berlebihan."

"Eh Yaya, aku kasih tahu ya. Kalo Boboiboy udah memanggilmu kayak gitu, berarti dia udah akrab denganmu," ucap Ying.

Yaya menoleh ke teman sebangkunya itu, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Be-beneran, Ying? Bukan karena lupa nama orang, kan?"

"Haiya, nggak sampai segitunya juga, kali. Kadang dia juga gitu kok sama kami berempat. Nah, Boboiboy juga punya sebutan aneh."

"Oh ya? Dia dianggil apa?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Dia dipanggil..."

 **OoOoO**

Yang namanya hidup, pasti ada masalah. Pilihannya hanya ada dua, menghindari atau menghadapinya.

Dan untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kadang bisa memakan waktu lama.

Meski Boboiboy sebenarnya belum menerima sepenuhnya dengan apa yang pernah Ivanka padanya dulu, namun kalau tidak ada Yaya yang berusaha meyakinkannya, mungkin pemuda itu akan tetap berkeras hati pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi bukan berarti ia akan merenggangkan hatinya untuk itu. Biar bagaimanapun, sekarang Ivanka hanya bagaikan cerita masa lalu belaka. Dan ia berjanji di dalam hatinya untuk tetap menjaga jarak terhadap gadis itu.

Dan itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ia berjalan menuju kantin untuk kumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Tak disangka-sangka, Ivanka muncul dan berpapasan dengan Boboiboy. Gadis itu ingin menyapa pemuda itu, namun mulutnya seperti terkunci rapat. Mantan kekasihnya itu terus berjalan melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, seakan-akan Ivanka adalah hantu.

Karena tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang selalu seperti itu, akhirnya Ivanka mulai bersuara. "Tunggu, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy dengan refleks berhenti di tempat, dan sekali lagi, tanpa menoleh bahkan tidak bersuara.

Dengan kesempatan ini, Ivanka harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, supaya masalah ini cepat selesai. Kini ia harus mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku, Boboiboy," pinta sang Bendahara OSIS dengan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Boboiboy datar. Sebenarnya pemuda itu hanya memancing Ivanka saja, untuk memastikan Ivanka tidak berbohong.

Kali ini, Ivanka sudah kebal dengan kata-katanya yang dingin. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan pemuda itu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Maaf atas apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu waktu itu. Tolong, mengertilah, Boboiboy, aku terpaksa melakukan itu demi ayah. Tapi jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin-"

"Sudahlah. Aku ngerti kok."

"Eh?" Ivanka mengerjap heran. Tidak biasanya ia mau berbicara padanya lagi, bahkan sampai memotong perkataannya.

Boboiboy sudah tidak perlu penjelasan lebih, karena ternyata tepat seperti yang dikatakan Yaya dulu.

"Semua udah terjadi. Mau diapain lagi?"

Alhasil, gadis itu diam seribu bahasa dengan kata-kata Boboiboy barusan. Ivanka semakin bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Boboiboy akhirnya menoleh sedikit. Ya, sedikit. Melihat gadis itu dengan ekor matanya. "Aku udah tahu semua dari Yaya. Jadi berterima kasihlah padanya."

Ivanka terkejut, namun juga akhirnya mengerti. Jadi Yaya yang memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Boboiboy. Tapi, tunggu. Apa itu artinya... Boboiboy memaafkannya secara tidak langsung? Oh, tanpa diminta pun ia pasti akan berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu.

Setelah Boboiboy anggap semua ini selesai, ia kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Ivanka seorang diri di koridor tersebut tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

 **OoOoO**

Meski tidak terlalu sering, Yaya mampir di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku di tempat baca ketika jam istirahat sedang berlangsung.

"Kita udah jarang ngobrol akhir-akhir ini ya, Yaya," ucap Ivanka, duduk di seberang Yaya.

Yaya menghentikan kegiatan membacanya kemudian mengangkat mukanya. "Oh, Ivanka. Kamu benar. Nggak terasa juga, karena kita terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing."

"Aku dengar, kamu bakal ada pertandingan bulutangkis ya?" tanya Ivanka.

"Iya, kurang dari seminggu lagi," jawab Yaya.

"Oh, gitu. Aku yakin kamu pasti menang," dukung Ivanka.

Yaya tersenyum lebar. "Amin. Doain aja ya."

"Dan satu lagi. Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"A-Aku... Hanya mau bilang terima kasih padamu. Itu loh, mengenai masalahku dengan Boboiboy," ucap gadis berambut cokelat tua itu.

"Oh, yang itu. Terima kasih kenapa?" tanya gadis berhijab itu.

"Karena kamu udah memberitahu yang sebenarnya ke Boboiboy. Meski dia nggak memaafkanku secara langsung, tapi seenggaknya dia mau berbicara padaku lagi. Sekali lagi makasih ya, Yaya. Kalo nggak ada kamu, aku udah nggak tahu harus gimana lagi." Ivanka bercerita singkat dan kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yaya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Nah, benar kan apa yang pernah kubilang waktu itu? Semua akan kembali normal. Kita udah nggak bisa merubah hal yang sudah lewat, semua udah berlalu," ucap Yaya memberi dorongan.

Dan Ivanka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yah, hatinya juga sudah agak lega sekarang.

Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi.

 **OoOoO**

"HIAAH!"

Suara teriakan yang menggelegar bersamaan dengan pukulan keras yang diluncurkan oleh seorang pemuda, yang sangat ahli melakukan smash. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy. Pukulan terakhirnya itu membuat lawannya tidak bisa berkutik, sekaligus berakhirnya pertandingan.

Yaya, teman satu timnya yang menyaksikannya sendiri, sampai takjub. Itu adalah smash terkuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Bagus, anak didikku. Syabas, syabas," puji Papa Zola sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Eh?" kaget Boboiboy dan Yaya bersamaan lalu menoleh.

"Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, smash kamu yang sebenarnya kembali muncul," ucap Papa Zola sambil merangkul Boboiboy.

Boboiboy agak ragu. "Benarkah, Pelatih?"

"Kamu pikir saya berbohong? Itu karena kamu belum menyadarinya," ucap Papa Zola santai. Murid yang dilatihnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah, lebih baik kalian istirahat sejenak, oke?"

"Baik, pelatih," jawab Boboiboy dan Yaya bersamaan, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan yang cukup lebar di mana mereka meletakkan tas mereka lalu duduk.

Mereka membuka tas masing-masing untuk mengeluarkan handuk berukuran sedang dan botol minum.

"Boboiboy," panggil Yaya yang tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan handuknya.

"Hm?" respon Boboiboy, yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalau aku perhatikan kamu bermain tadi, agak beda dari biasanya."

"Emm... Maksudmu?" tanya Boboiboy, sebelum ia minum dari botol minumnya.

"Maksudku, aku sependapat dengan kata-kata pelatih. Kalo aku sih, kamu bermain lebih leluasa kali ini. Aku aja sampai terkagum-kagum dengan smash kamu tadi," jawab Yaya. Boboiboy tentu mendengarkan, meski ia tengah meneguk minumannya.

"Begitu ya? Bagiku sama aja sih, kayak biasanya," ucap Boboiboy seusai minum.

"Beneran, Boboiboy. Aku serius."

"Iya, aku tahu."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga perkataan mereka. Boboiboy bermain seperti lepas dari beban tadi. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, ia bermain seperti biasa.

Oh iya, Boboiboy ingat Papa Zola pernah mengatakan kalau gaya bermainnya sempat menurun, saat itu belum lama setelah putus dari Ivanka...

Nah, Boboiboy mengerti sekarang. Setelah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Ivanka tadi pagi, secara tidak langsung ia merasa lega. Aaahh, ternyata kalau ada hal yang tidak beres namun berusaha mengabaikannya, tetap akan ada pengaruhnya juga.

Dan itu semua berkat... Gadis yang berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Oh, pemuda itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih, kecuali...

.

.

" _Pink_ , temani aku sebentar."

"Eh? Ke mana?"

"Ke mini market, mau beli minum. Minumanku udah habis."

Kegiatan ekskul telah usai. Akhirnya Yaya menemani Boboiboy ke sebuah mini market yang berada di seberang sekolah. Oke, sekedar menemani saja kan?

Lalu mereka memasuki tempat itu di mana segala macam merek yang diatur rapi menurut jenisnya, seperti makanan, minuman, dan keperluan lainnya.

Boboiboy sampai di lemari es besar yang berisi botol minum berbagai macam warna dan rasa. Dan tangannya mengambil dua buah botol minuman isotonik.

Eh, dua?

"K-Kenapa beli du-"

Belum selesai Yaya bicara, Boboiboy menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman tersebut pada Yaya.

"Ambillah. Biar aku yang bayar," ucap Boboiboy singkat.

Yaya terkejut. Boboiboy... Mentraktirnya? "A-Apa?! Nggak usah, Boboiboy. Aku nggak haus, kok," tolaknya dengan menggerakan kedua tangannya.

"Ambil," tegas Boboiboy, kali ini ia membiarkan botol itu beralih ke gadis yang sedang menemaninya.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Yaya menerima botol minuman itu, sementara Boboiboy langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar.

.

Setelah keluar dari mini market tadi...

"Te-terima kasih, ya," ucap Yaya sambil menunduk, karena wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak ingin Boboiboy melihat kondisi wajahnya saat ini. Dan di dalam hatiya itu...

'Astagaaa... Siapapun, tolong tampar atau cubit pipiku untuk menyadarkanku kalo ini cuma mimpi,' batin Yaya histeris.

"Lah? Kenapa terima kasih padaku? Justru itu tanda terima kasihku padamu," ucap Boboiboy santai yang berjalan di samping Yaya.

"Hah?" Yaya mengerjap bingung, menoleh ke Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih karena telah membuatku jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Masalahku dengan Ivanka udah aku anggap selesai. Dan aku harus lupain semua yang udah terjadi bagaimanapun caranya."

Yaya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ivanka dan Boboiboy berterima kasih padanya hari ini. Ia sadar, ia menempatkan dirinya sebagai penengah bagi mereka. Bangga? Pasti. Tapi ia menolak untuk menjadi sombong, meski ia biasa melakukan itu.

"Kalo kataku, bukan bagaimana melupakan masa lalu, tapi bagaimana berdamai dengan masa lalu," ucap Yaya.

"Berdamai dengan masa lalu?" tanya Boboiboy bingung.

"Maksudnya, seburuk apapun masa lalu itu, kita sulit untuk melupakannya. Tapi kalo kita berdamai dengan masa lalu, siapapun yang pernah menyakiti kita, kita tidak sakit hati padanya lagi, asal kita mau memaafkannya," jelas Yaya.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu merenungkan kata-kata Yaya.

Berdamai dengan masa lalu... Ivanka memang pelaku utama yang menyebabkan Boboiboy punya pengalaman kelam mengenai putusnya hubungan mereka, kalau mengingat kejadian yang memilukan itu.

Apalagi Ivanka sudah sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. Kata 'maaf' mungkin tidak cukup untuk memulihkan hati yang pernah tersakiti, tapi mau sampai kapan hatinya tertutup untuk itu?

Kalau Kevin, tidak ada sangkut pautnya, meski pernah membuatnya marah besar. Ia berani bertaruh, Ivanka lebih memilih Kevin karena perintah ayahnya.

Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang, ia menganggap masalah ini telah usai. Meski Boboiboy tidak mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkan Ivanka, tapi itu sudah cukup. Ia sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Dan berhubung hari pertandingan semakin dekat, ia harus konsentrasi penuh untuk itu.

"Hei, _Pink_ ," Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Yaya juga berhenti melangkah. "Apa?" tanyanya memelas. Oh, sepertinya ia akan membalasnya kali ini.

Boboiboy mengangkat tangan kanannya di hadapan Yaya. "Saat pertandingan nanti, kita selalu kasih tos, tanda kekompakan kita sebagai satu tim. Menang atau kalah, kita akan terua kompak," ucap Boboiboy mantap.

Yaya tertawa geli. "Tentu. Itulah yang namanya kerja sama tim," jawabnya mengiyakan.

Yaya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan bertemu dengan tangan kanan Boboiboy hingga membuat sebuah tepukan yang keras juga kuat. Boboiboy tertawa semakin lebar, begitu juga Yaya.

"Nah, gitu dong. Itu yang mau aku lihat dari kamu, dasar **_Kepala Jeruk_**."

Boboiboy terkejut. Kenapa Yaya tiba-tiba memanggilnya begitu? "Hei, dari mana kamu tahu julukan itu?"

"Kepo! Ada, deh. Oh! Apa aku perlu menggantinya dengan julukan baru? **_Jeruk Busuk_** , misalnya?" ejek Yaya dengan senyuman jahil, tentunya ia merasa menang sekarang.

"Dasar _Pink_ menyebalkan!" ucap Boboiboy sambil mencubit pipi tembem Yaya gemas.

"Aaaw, sakit!" rintih Yaya sambil memegang pipinya. "Kemari, kau!"

Akhirnya, aksi kejar-kejaran terjadi. Secara langsung, hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin dekat.

Setidaknya, mereka telah sepakat untuk menjadi tim yang kompak, dan semakin kompak.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ide udah mentok. Jadi sampai di sini dulu ya.**

 **Nah, begitu kalian baca chapter ini, baru kalian mulai mengerti apa arti judul fic ini, Fall Down and Rise Up. Hidup nggak selalu berjalan mulus. Seringkali kehidupan pasti ada yang namanya jatuh bangun. Ada saatnya kita jatuh, tapi ada saatnya juga kita harus bangkit. Jangan staknan, gitu.**

 **Dan saya harap sih, ada yang bisa diambil dari fic ini. Fic ini juga membangun saya sendiri kok :)**

 **Dan oh! Soal Boboiboy traktir Yaya itu juga, pernah saya alami, dengan cowok yang sama. Itu, yang pernah saya ceritain di chapter sebelumnya. Saya ditraktir Pocari Sweat sama dia #cieee #plakk. Cuma versinya aja yang beda di fic ini.**

 **Oke, sekian dan tunggu chapter berikutnya.**

 **Review!**


	6. The Days Before the Match (part 2)

**Wah, ternyata oh ternyata... banyak yang nunggu kelanjutan fanfict ini di Instagram. Dan yang nanya itu rata-rata orang Malaysia! Fuyooo... terima kasih banyak awak semua! Saya jadi semangat nak teruskan fanfict ni #campurbahasa :D**

 **Hayoo... selama ini kalian jadi silent reader, ya? Hahahaha #ditendang (Reader: Huu... Sendirinya juga gitu!) #bukaaib**

 **Dan maaf ya nunggu lama. Beberapa lama ga ada ide buat lanjutin, dan akhirnya... jeng jeng jeng!**

 **Eh iya, bales para guest dulu.**

 **Ciiko: Hehe, ini lanjutannya. Emm... emang situ umurnya berapa? #kepo**

 **Rizka061003: Oh, suka badminton juga? Tos dulu lah *tos. Haha, udah ga ada ide nama panggilan lain untuk Boboiboy, hehe ^^'**

 **me: Ini dia, udah** **next**

 **Selamat membaca!  
**

* * *

" _ **Hah? Kepala Jeruk?"**_

" _ **Iya. Dulu, Boboiboy hobi banget pakai topi bertanduk warna orange, bahkan di dalam kelas sekalipun. Maka dari itu kami memanggilnya 'Kepala Jeruk'. Dia nggak marah, malah biasa aja."**_

" _ **Oh begitu. Tapi aku nggak pernah lihat dia pakai topi sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Kenapa?"**_

" _ **Topinya hilang terbawa angin waktu tamasya ke puncak bukit. Kalo nggak salah... sebelum naik ke kelas 3 SMP. Sempat dibelikan topi yang baru sih sama ayahnya, tapi dia nggak mau. Jadi ya... sejak saat itu, seperti yang kamu tahu sampai sekarang."**_

Di meja belajar gadis penyuka warna merah muda ini, bukannya berpikir untuk mengerjakan PR Bahasa Melayu, malah mengingat perkataan Ying waktu itu. Lebih tepatnya, Yaya ingin tahu dari teman sebangkunya itu apa julukan Boboiboy, sebagai balasan karena dirinya terus dipanggil dengan julukan aneh...

 _Pink._

Sebenarnya tidak masalah, karena Yaya memang menyukai warna tersebut, dan itu dibuktikan melalui hijab merah muda yang selalu dikenakannya di sekolah atau di mana saja (Ingat, kecuali saat ekskul dan di rumah). Namun, selama ini tidak pernah seorangpun yang berani memanggilnya dengan bukan namanya, selain Boboiboy.

Apalagi... Yaya belum lama mengenal pemuda tersebut.

Ying juga mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bentuk keakraban dari Boboiboy. Artinya, Yaya sudah termasuk teman akrabnya.

Selanjutnya, otak encernya terus mengingat Boboiboy ketika sedang bersama. Bermain bulutangkis bersama, tertawa bersama, dan juga... waktu Yaya ditraktir sebuah botol minum isotonik oleh Boboiboy.

Setelah sadar apa yang telah dipikirkannya saat ini, Yaya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memegang pipinya yang mulai memanas.

' _Aaaah! Kenapa aku ini?! Kok aku terus memikirkan Boboiboy, sih? Jangan-jangan, aku-'_

 _ **Drrrrtt, drrrrttt**_

Sebuah _smartphone_ yang berada di atas meja tiba-tiba bergetar. Yaya segera mengambilnya dan melihat ada _chat_ masuk dari aplikasi L*ne. Dan itu dari...

* * *

 **Fall Down and Rise Up**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author: Jovarin**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy, AU, No super power, Humanise chara, OC, OOC, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Days Before the Match (part 2)**

 **[Boboiboy: Hei. Kamu lagi apa?]**

' _Apa? Dari Boboiboy?'_

Oh bagus, setelah 'puas' memikirkan Boboiboy, sekarang ada _chat_ masuk dari pemuda itu. Yaya berpikir, ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi.

Yaya kembali memperhatikan kontak pengirim setelah ia mengucek-ngucek manik hazelnya. Dari nama kontak yang ia lihat, memang benar Boboiboy. Baguslah, berarti Yaya baik baik saja. Tapi- oh, gadis itu baru ingat kalau mereka telah berbagi kontak ID masing-masing sepulang ekskul kemarin.

Dan tiba-tiba, wajahnya kembali merona dan gugup sendiri. Ada apa dengan diri Yaya sekarang ini?

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di tempat lain, Boboiboy menunggu balasan dari Yaya di tempat tidurnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPad dengan menggunakan headset. Dalam artian, ia sedang bersantai. Beberapa menit kemudian, _smartphone_ miliknya bergetar dan mendapat _chat_ masuk.

 **[Yaya Yah: Aku lagi belajar. Kamu sendiri ngapain?]**

Boboiboy tersenyum. Pantas saja Yaya agak lama membalas, pikirnya. Kemudian ia mengetik dengan cepat untuk membalas.

.

.

Yaya berusaha memenangkan dirinya. ' _Uhh... Cuma chatting-an sama Boboiboy aja, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, sih? Biasa aja, Yaya... biasa aja...'_

Tak lama, _smartphone_ Yaya kembali bergetar. Oke, ia harus tetap bisa bersikap biasa kali ini.

 **[Boboiboy: Oh, maaf kalo aku ganggu. Aku ga ngapa-ngapain nih. Sendirian doang di rumah** **]**

 **[Yaya Yah: Dasar -_-. Daripada nggak ngapa-ngapain, mendingan kerjain PR aja sana. Jangan ganggu!]**

 **[Boboiboy: Ish, galak bener. Iya deh, iya :P]**

Yaya memutar matanya setelah menerima _chat_ terakhir. Ia ingin kembali meletakkan _smartphone_ miliknya di atas meja, namun benda tersebut bergetar lagi.

 **[Boboiboy: Hei, Pink.]**

 **[Yaya Yah: Apa, Kepala Jeruk?]**

 **[Boboiboy: Besok kan ga ada ekskul, kita main duel yuk. Mau ga?]**

 **[Yaya Yah: Main duel? Boleh, siapa takut? :D]**

 **[Boboiboy: Oke, Pink. Pulang sekolah aja ya. Kali ini, aku ga mau kalah darimu kayak waktu itu.]**

Yaya tersenyum geli melihat _chat_ terakhir Boboiboy. Wah, jadi ini maksud pemuda itu mengajaknya bermain duel?

 **[Yaya Yah: Kalo kamu bisa, Kepala Jeruk :P Wkwkwk]**

 **[Boboiboy: Hahaha. Udah, udah. Lanjutin belajarnya, sana. Sampai ketemu besok ;)]**

Yaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tadi Boboiboy yang pertama mengganggu, sekarang 'mengusir'. Yaya membalas dengan mengirim stiker bergambar jempol ke atas.

' _Yes!'_ Boboiboy mengakhiri _chatting_ nya dengan hati senang sekali.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Pemuda penyuka orange tersebut mendengar suara bel rumah. Untung lagu yang didengar melalui headset tidak terlalu keras, sebelum akhirnya ia melepas benda tersebut dari telinganya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian menuju pintu utama rumah besar nan mewah itu. Boboiboy membuka pintu dan...

"Assalamualaikum, Boboiboy," sapa pasangan suami-istri bersamaan.

Boboiboy melihat kedua sosok tersebut dengan hati gembira. "Ayah? Ibu? Wa'alaikumsalam!"

"Kamu udah makan, nak?" tanya sang ibu.

Boboiboy memegang perutnya yang kosong. "Be-belum, Bu," jawabnya sambil menyengir dan menggaruk pipinya.

Ibu Boboiboy hanya tersenyum. "Ya udah, Ibu bawa pulang makanan. Yuk kita makan."

Orang tua Boboiboy memasuki rumah besar itu dan sang anak menutup pintu lalu segera menyusul mereka menuju ruang makan.

"Tumben Ayah dan Ibu pulang cepat," ucap Boboiboy

"Iya, memang sengaja," jawab Ayah santai.

"Tapi, besok pagi kami harus berangkat ke luar kota untuk urusan penting selama dua minggu. Maaf ya," jawab Ibu sambil menaruh makanan di atas meja.

Boboiboy duduk di bangku dengan mendesah berat. "Lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ini urusan yang nggak bisa ditinggalkan, nak. Jadi yah... kamu mengerti lah. Sekali lagi maafkan kami, ya. Ayah sudah menelepon Pak Mat untuk segera kembali ke sini setelah mengurus anaknya yang sedang sakit di kampung."

"Iya, Yah, nggak apa-apa, kok."

Sebagai anak tunggal dan juga calon pewaris perusahaan yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis ini, ia sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan orang tuanya yang begitu sibuk sejak dulu. Jadi tidak heran kalau terkadang ia merasa kesepian. Namun untunglah, walau hanya sebentar, mereka tetap pulang untuk memastikan dirinya dalam keadaan sehat, bahkan sampai menunda pekerjaan mereka sementara kalau terjadi apa-apa. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi kamu ada pertandingan kan?" tanya Ibu.

"Iya, Bu. Jumat depan," jawab Boboiboy.

"Wah, cepat juga ya. Lalu, lutut kanan kamu gimana? Jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu lho," ujar Ayah.

"Udah nggak ada masalah lagi kok, Yah. Lagian, Boboiboy udah nggak main tunggal lagi, tapi ganda."

"Hah? Memang bisa ganti begitu?"

"Iya, Ayah. Kan tergantung pelatihnya," ujar sang ibu. "Ganda dengan siapa, Boboiboy? Laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan, Bu. Namanya Yaya Yah, murid baru di sekolah," jawab Boboiboy. "Dia jago banget main bulutangkis."

"Hmm, baguslah. Asal kamu jangan langsung suka saja padanya," canda Ayah.

Boboiboy terkejut seketika dan wajahnya langsung memerah mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. "Ish, Ayah ngomong apaan sih?" kesalnya. Oh, ingatkan dia kalau ayahnya suka bercanda kelewat batas.

"Hihi, pantesan kamu terlihat senang tadi. Wajah kamu memerah tuh," goda Ibunya.

Sang anak semakin terpojok. Orang tuanya tertawa lepas.

"Udah ah, cukup! Ayo kita makan! Aku udah lapar, nih!" seru Boboiboy setelah kalah telak.

 **OoOoO**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Boboiboy yang hendak meninggalkan kelas XI-C dicegat Gopal.

"Boboiboy, main game di rumahku, yuk. Aku ada game terbaru, lho," ajak pemuda berbadan tambun itu.

"Sori, Gopal. Aku mau latih tanding nih, sekarang," tolak Boboiboy.

"Alaah... Ayolah, kita udah lama nggak main game bareng. Lagian hari ini kan nggak ada ekskul."

"Iya, tapi tetap nggak bisa. Aku udah janji sama Yaya, mau tanding duel buat persiapan pertandingan nanti. Daah, Gopal," ujar Boboiboy sambil berlalu menuju kelas XI-A.

"Cih, dasar..."

.

.

"Aku duluan ya, Ying," kata Yaya sebelum bergegas.

"Aik? Mau ke mana? Kok buru-buru?" tanya Ying sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Rahasia, dong."

"Eleh, pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala. Bilang aja mau ketemu Boboiboy. Iya, kan?" tanya Ying tepat sasaran. Yaya hanya bisa menyengir malu sebagai jawaban.

"Hihihi... Daah, selamat berkencan ya, kalian~," goda Ying.

"Berkencan, ndasmu. Mau latih tanding, lah," ucap Yaya sambil berlalu dan menahan rasa malunya.

' _Eik? Bukannya nggak ada ekskul hari ini?'_ batin Ying bertanya-tanya. Namun ia hanya mengendikan bahunya dan kembali berkemas.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Ivanka masih di kelas dan memperhatikan percakapan mereka dalam diam. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak segera meninggalkan kelas dulu.

.

.

Yaya baru keluar dari kelas XI-A, Boboiboy sudah berada di luar kelasnya. Gadis berhijab itu segera menghampiri pemuda yang sedang menunggunya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

Yaya mengangguk. "Tapi aku ganti baju dulu."

"Ya iyalah. Nggak mungkin kan bertanding pakai baju seragam?"

Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama. Sementara Ivanka baru keluar dari kelas dan melihat kedua sosok yang semakin menjauh, kelihatannya mereka sedang asyik ngobrol. Ia tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Ivanka? Kok bengong?"

Sang empunya nama hampir terlonjak kaget karena ada yang memanggil. "Kak Kevin? Emm, nggak apa-apa kok."

Kevin juga ikut melihat mereka berdua, lalu tersulut api kemarahan. Namun ia berusaha menekan emosinya agar tidak terbaca oleh Ivanka. Rupanya ia masih memiliki dendam pada mereka, khususnya Yaya, karena perkataanya yang pedas waktu itu.

"Udah, nggak usah dipikirin. Ayo pulang," ajak Kevin sambil merangkul pelan sang kekasih. Ivanka hanya bisa menurut.

' _Awas saja nanti, Yaya Yah. Akan ada kejutan menarik untukmu!'_ batin Kevin.

 **OoOoO**

Boboiboy tiba di lapangan bulutangkis indoor lebih dulu. Ia sudah memakai kaus warna hitam dan celana olahraga warna biru dengan membawa tas besarnya. Setelah menaruh tasnya di pinggir dan sambil menunggu Yaya datang, ia melakukan pemanasan badan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yaya datang dengan memakai kaus warna merah muda dan celana olahraga warna hitam dengan membawa tas besar. Dan kali ini, poninya dijepit ke kiri dengan jepitan rambut bermotif bunga. Boboiboy melihat kehadiran Yaya dan menghentikan pemanasan. Entah kenapa, Boboiboy terpana dengan wajah Yaya. Sungguh, dengan poni dijepit seperti itu, Yaya terlihat semakin cantik. Ugh, jangan sampai itu membuatnya semakin... jatuh hati.

Sementara Yaya memandang Boboiboy dengan tatapan aneh. "Halo? Kenapa bengong melihatku?" tanyanya sambil menggerakan tangannya ke depan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjadi gugup sendiri. "Oh, ehehe, nggak apa-apa kok," jawabnya sambil menyengir, berusaha menahan rasa malunya. "Emm, itu, kenapa ponimu dijepit segala?"

"Poniku udah agak panjang, dan itu membuatku sedikit risih, jadi aku jepit aja," jawab Yaya. "Kenapa? Jelek ya? Jujur, aku kurang pede, sih."

"Nggak kok. Justru bagus."

"Oh, baguslah kalo gitu."

"Ya, jadi lebih cantik, malah," celetuk Boboiboy pelan.

"Eh? Kamu bilang apa tadi?" tanya Yaya karena Boboiboy mengatakan sesuatu yang samar di telinganya.

"Ahaha, itu... emm, iya, jadi poni kamu nggak mengganggu kamu waktu bermain nanti," jawab Boboiboy gugup. Bagus, ia berbohong. Rasa bersalah muncul karena malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Oh... kirain apa," ujar Yaya mengerti. Meski tetap aneh dengan sikap Boboiboy, namun ia memilih untuk tidak mau ambil pusing. "Udah yuk, kita mulai. Pemanasan dulu ya."

"Oke."

 **OoOoO**

"Hei _**Gempal**_ , mana Boboiboy? Kok nggak bareng-bareng?"

Pemuda India yang dipanggil oleh Ochobot dengan julukan tersebut semakin jengkel kemudian menoleh. "Dey _**Pirang Rese**_ , nggak usah memanggilku gitu, kenapa?" ucapnya kesal. Sementara Fang dan Ying yang berjalan di antara pemuda pirang itu menahan tawa. Keempat sahabat tersebut baru keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Ya ampun... gitu aja marah. Aku kan cuma tanya. Lagian kenapa sih? Baru datang bulan?" tanya Ochobot asal.

Gopal tidak segan-segan menjitak kepala Ochobot. "Dey, aku ini laki-laki, tahu! Kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan!"

Ochobot meringis dan memegang kepalanya. "Aduuhh... iya, sori, deh. Aku cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda apaan? Udah tahu lagi kesal," ucap Gopal sambil membuang muka.

"Haiya, udah deh kalian. Kayak anak kecil aja," celetuk Ying karena sedikit tidak tahan dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

"Tahu, nih. Kesal kenapa sih, Gopal? Memangnya Boboiboy ke mana?" tanya Fang setelah selesai meyaksikan kekonyolan tadi.

"Hmm, tadinya aku mengajak dia main game bareng, tapi dia nggak bisa. Katanya dia mau latih tanding," jawab Gopal lemas.

"Latih tanding? Bukannya hari ini libur ekskul?" tanya Ochobot heran.

"Tahu, tuh. Dia bilang sih, udah janjian sama Yaya."

"Ya lo, Yaya juga bilang padaku mau latih tanding sama Boboiboy," kata Ying. "Aku rasa, mereka udah mulai saling suka, ma."

"Oh, pantesan. Ya udahlah, biarin aja mereka berdua. Apa salahnya?" ujar Ochobot.

"Bukan begitu. Aku kan udah lama nggak main game bareng dia," timpal Gopal.

"Gopal, Gopal. Kan kamu sahabatnya, harusnya kamu mengerti. Jumat depan Boboiboy ikut pertandingan Bulutangkis, pastinya Boboiboy hanya akan fokus untuk itu. Apalagi sekarang ada Yaya. Biarkan mereka berdua, supaya mereka semakin dekat. Kita cuma bisa kasih semangat ke mereka," ucap Fang sambil menepuk bahu Gopal, berusaha memberi pengertian. "Lagian kan, masih ada kami," lanjutnya. Ying dan Ochobot mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, udah lama kita nggak main game bareng. Kamu cuma ajak Boboiboy, sih. Nggak seru," celetuk Ochobot, tapi tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir.

Gopal mulai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hmm, iya deh. Sebagai sahabat Boboiboy, aku dukung," ucap pemuda itu akhirnya. "Yuk, aku ada game terbaru, lho."

 **OoOoO**

Singkat cerita...

Pertandingan antar lawan jenis semakin sengit saja, bahkan sampai ke _rubber set_ , atau set ketiga. Saat ini skor Boboiboy lebih unggul dari Yaya, 20-18. Sebelumnya Yaya sempat mengejar ketinggalan sampai mendapat skor tersebut. Namun kali ini, Boboiboy bermain lebih serius dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Smash andalannya membuat bola menukik tajam ke area lapangan Yaya hingga gadis itu tidak bisa berkutik. Dan pertandingan berakhir.

"Yes, aku menang!" seru Boboiboy sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oke, aku akui. Kamu memang hebat kali ini," ucap Yaya kagum.

"Heheh, baru tahu?" kata Boboiboy bangga. Yaya hanya memutar matanya. "Kamu juga hebat, kok. Aku nggak bisa mengimbangi gerak kakimu yang cepat itu."

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Yaya agak malu.

"Sama-sama. Ayo kita istirahat sebentar," ajak Boboiboy. Mereka meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri dan duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk melepas lelah. Setelah itu, mereka mengambil handuk dan botol minum dari tas masing-masing.

"Yaya, aku mau tanya sesuatu," ucap Boboiboy setelah meminum minumannya.

"Hm? Apa?" ' _Tumben dia nggak panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh,_ ' batin Yaya dalam hati.

"Kapan kamu mulai bermain bulutangkis?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Sejak masih SD. Tapi aku mulai serius untuk bermain saat kelas 1 SMP," jawab Yaya.

"Oh, sama dong. Berarti, kamu suka dengan olahraga ini?"

"Suka banget. Malah waktu kecil, cita-citaku pingin jadi atlet bulutangkis. Yah, andai aku bisa."

"Benarkah? Aku juga sama. Tapi itu dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku anak pengusaha. Jadi suatu hari nanti, aku harus siap menggantikan ayahku," Boboiboy tersenyum kecut.

Yaya mendesah pelan. Agak sedih mendengar penyataan dari Boboiboy, namun ia memakluminya.

Yah, seringkali realita tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi.

"Bersyukur saja, Boboiboy. Kamu pasti bisa, kok," ucap Yaya memberi dorongan pada teman satu timnya ini. Meski ia tidak terlalu mengetahui apa yang Boboiboy alami sebagai anak pengusaha, setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa Yaya katakan.

Boboiboy mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Selain itu juga, emm... agak terlalu jauh ke depan, sih, tapi... aku butuh seseorang untuk mendampingiku nantinya."

"Wah... cieee, siapa tuh~?" goda Yaya.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Belum tahu. Kalo jodoh, pasti bakal ketemu."

' _Seandainya, orang itu adalah kamu, Yaya..._ '

 **OoOoO**

"Makasih udah mengantarku pulang lagi," ucap Yaya setelah turun dari motor Boboiboy yang ditumpanginya begitu sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Sama-sama," balas Boboiboy. "Ya udah, aku pu—"

"Yaya, udah pulang?"

"I-Ibu?"

Boboiboy dan Yaya terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang wanita, yang adalah Bu Yah. Ia baru akan memasuki rumah.

"Ibu tadi keluar? Habis dari mana?" tanya Yaya

"Dari rumah Bu Nur, ambil baju yang baru selesai dijahit," jawab Bu Yah. Sang anak hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Ibu Yah menoleh ke Boboiboy. "Oh, jadi ini anak yang suka antar kamu pulang selesai ekskul itu, ya?"

"Iya, Bu. Kenalin, ini Boboiboy, teman main di ganda campuran."

"Salam kenal, Bibi. Saya Boboiboy," ucap pemuda itu sopan dan memberi salam pada Bu Yah.

"Makasih ya, udah repot-repot mengantar anak saya pulang."

"Sama-sama, Bibi. Saya nggak merasa direpotkan. Emm, kalo begitu, saya pamit pulang ya."

"Lho? Kok buru-buru pulang? Nggak mampir dulu ke rumah?"

"Nggak usah, Bi. Makasih," tolak Boboiboy halus. Sebenarnya kalau pulang nanti, tidak ada orang di rumah, namun ia terlalu sungkan untuk sekedar mampir di rumah Yaya.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Oh, tunggu sebentar ya," Bu Yah mengingat sesuatu lalu masuk ke rumah hendak memambil sesuatu. Boboiboy menyengritkan dahi bingung. Yaya hanya mengendikan bahunya namun wajahnya tersirat 'kamu-bakal-tahu-nanti'.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Bu Yah keluar dengan membawa plastik merah ukuran sedang berisi kotak.

"Nah, Boboiboy, ini kue bolu buatan Bibi untuk kamu," ucap Bu Yah hendak memberikan bingkisan itu ke Boboiboy.

"Wah, Bibi, nggak usah. Saya jadi nggak enak," Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya. Ternyata Ibunya Yaya terlalu baik sampai dirinya menjadi malu sendiri.

"Udah, terima aja. Anggap aja ini ucapan terima kasih."

Akhirnya Boboiboy menerima bingkisan itu. "Makasih banyak ya, Bibi." Ia menaruh benda tersebut di bawah jok yang ada kailnya, kemudian menyalakan motornya. "Baiklah, saya pamit dulu. Daah, Yaya," ucap Boboiboy sebelum berlalu.

"Iya, hati-hati," ucap Bu Yah dan Yaya bersamaan.

Di perjalanan, Boboiboy semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kemarin ayahnya mengatakan yang menurutnya ada-ada saja. Sekarang ibunya Yaya memberi bingkisan. ' _Astagaa... apa maksud semua ini?!_ ' batin pemuda itu menjerit.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Tadinya nggak ada maksud untuk membuat part 2, tapi karena ide yang muncul adalah ini, ya saya bikin aja.**

 **Karena efek udah lama nggak nulis fic, gimana menurut kalian dengan chapter kali ini? Kaku? Aneh? Makin gaje? Atau apapun itu? Bilang aja di review.**

 **Oh iya, di BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Boboiboy naik motor, kan?! Aseek, idenya samaan dengan saya, hahaha #bangga #tebarconfetti (Reader: Pede 'kali kau!) #plakk**

 **Sampai nanti di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Review!**


	7. The Match - When Love Grows

Jantung Yaya berdegup kencang.

Sangat.

Belum lagi tak henti-hentinya menghela napas karena gugup luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak menyangka akan datang harinya, di mana ia dan teman-teman yang lain bertanding dengan membawa nama sekolah barunya. Meski hanya setingkat Pulau Rintis dan sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja Yaya merasa kalau para lawannya tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya ia gugup seperti itu setiap kali mau bertanding.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy di samping gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

Sang empunya nama tersebut setengah terkejut. Saking gugupnya, sampai ia kaget sendiri. Padahal Boboiboy tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkannya.

"Oh... I-Iya, aku baik-baik saja," Yaya berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. "Cuma... Sedikit gugup."

Boboiboy hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala.' _Dari raut mukamu aja udah keliatan kalo kamu tuh gugup banget. Haha, lucu deh,_ ' batinnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Tetap tenang, dan bermain aja kayak biasa."

Yaya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Um, baiklah."

"Dan, atur pernapasanmu supaya lebih rileks." Dan Yaya menuruti arahan Boboiboy, berulang kali.

"Ha, sudah lebih baik?" tanya Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

Yaya kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tidak lupa dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona. "Terima kasih, Boboiboy."

.

.

.

"Nah, kalian sudah berusaha keras sampai sejauh ini. Saya cuma ingatkan, konsentrasi dan lakukan yang terbaik. Saya menaruh percaya kepada kalian semua," jelas Papa Zola kepada semua pemain SMA Pulau Rintis. "Baiklah, semoga berhasil!"

"Baik, Pelatih Papa!" sahut mereka serentak.

"Dan jangan lupa... Kalian mengerti apa yang terjadi kalau kalian **gagal**?!" ujar Papa Zola sambil mengeluarkan senjata andalannya- Rotan Keinsafan, juga aura yang mencekam di sekelilingnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat semuanya meneguk ludah paksa.

"Me-Mengerti, Pelatih!"

"Bagus! Sekarang ayo, bersiaplah untuk bertandiiiinnggg!"

"AYO!"

* * *

 **Fall Down and Rise Up**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author: Jovarin**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy, AU, No super power, Humanise chara, OC, OOC, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Match** **\- When Love Grows**

"Haiya... Mana si Gopal dan Ochobot, sih? Lama banget!" gerutu Ying sambil mondar-mandir tidak sabar menunggu kedua temannya di depan gerbang sekolah. Sesekali melihat jam tangan yang berada di tangan kanannya, kemudian mondar-mandir lagi. Sementara Fang yang bersandar pada dinding gerbang sekolah hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Eh _**Twintail Bawel**_ , bisa diam nggak, sih? Capek aku melihatmu mondar-mandir kayak setrika," ujar Fang sarkastik.

"Gimana aku nggak mondar-mandir, _**Landak Ungu**_? Udah setengah jam kita menunggu mereka dan kita terlambat melihat pertandingan mereka!" balas Ying kesal. Dan Fang memilih untuk tidak berargumen dengan gadis-tidak-sabaran itu, meski dalam hatinya agak dongkol.

Tak lama, yang ditunggu pun tiba. Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di samping Ying dan Fang. Tentu mereka sudah hapal pemilik mobil tersebut. Ochobot. Dan tanpa basa-basi, mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil bagian belakang.

"Dasar, ka-"

"Maaf menunggu lama. Sebelum datang kemari, aku menunggu teman kalian yang di sebelahku ini lama sekali," ujar Ochobot tanpa menoleh dan menjalankan mobilnya, sebelum Ying menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Hehe... Sori. Tadi perutku sakit, jadi bolak-balik ke toilet," cengir Gopal sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Fang mendesah. "Kalau kamu sakit, jangan paksain diri untuk ikut, Gopal."

"Dey, Fang! Aku nggak sakit, kok. Aku kan ingin melihat Boboiboy dan Yaya bertanding di hari pertama! Emangnya nggak boleh?"

"Haiya... Bukan gitu. Daripada nanti kamu bolak-balik ke toilet lagi di sana." Ying mengingatkan Gopal.

"Nggak bakal, Ying, tenang aja." Gopal tetap bersikeras.

"Hm, terserah kamu saja."

 **OoOoO**

"Boboiboy, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Oh, silakan."

Awalnya Yaya ragu untuk bertanya kepada Boboiboy apakah ia masih mengingat pertandingan tingkat SMP yang terakhir dua tahun silam atau tidak, karena Ying telah memberitahukannya kalau pemuda itu...

" _ **Memang kamu bisa ingat. Lah dia? Jangan harap, deh. Dia tuh orangnya pelupa kelas berat, Yaya."**_

Itulah kata-kata Ying yang ia ingat.

Tapi, rasa penasaran gadis itu semakin tinggi. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya.

"Kamu masih ingat pertandingan se-nasional tingkat SMP dua tahun lalu?" tanya Yaya.

"Oh, tentu aku ingat," jawab Boboiboy.

"Terus, kamu mendapat juara satu di tunggal putra, kan?"

"Iya. Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Lawanmu di final waktu itu adalah teman sekelasku dari SMP Johor. "

"Oh! Jadi dia itu temanmu?! Eh, berarti... Kamu juga ikut pertandingan itu?"

"Iya, dan aku pernah melihatmu," jawab Yaya akhirnya. Boboiboy sedikit tercengang dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan. "Terus terang, aku masih nggak nyangka bisa bertemu denganmu."

Boboiboy hampir kehabisan kata-kata mendengarnya. "Wow... Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, atau mungkin aku lupa. Entahlah." Boboiboy mengendikan bahu.

Dari situ Yaya menarik kesimpulan, Boboiboy memang pelupa, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mengingat semua kejadian.

"Oh, iya. Kalau akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, apa jangan-jangan... Kita jodoh, ya?" goda Boboiboy.

"Huu... Dasar ge-er," celetuk Yaya sambil menepuk bahu Boboiboy pelan. Sementara Boboiboy hanya terkekeh.

"Boboiboy, Yaya. Cepat bersiap-siap. Kini giliran kalian," panggil Papa Zola tiba-tiba. Pasangan ganda campuran tersebut kaget. "Apa kalian tidak mendengar nama kalian dipanggil barusan? Cepat ke lapangan nomor 5, sekarang!" serunya lagi.

"Baik, Pelatih!" Boboiboy dan Yaya segera mengambil tas. Belum sempat beranjak, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar nan kokoh mendarat di bahu Boboiboy dan Yaya sehingga memaksa mereka berhenti di tempat.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, oke?" ujar Papa Zola kepada Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Terima kasih, Pelatih!" balas mereka serentak.

Pasangan ganda campuran tersebut berjalan menuju lapangan nomor 5, begitu juga dengan pasangan dari sekolah lain yang akan menjadi lawan mereka. Kemudian mereka menaruh tas masing-masing di samping lapangan dan menambil raket.

"Yuk, kita pemanasan dulu," ajak Boboiboy pada Yaya.

Masing-masing pasangan ganda campuran melakukan pemanasan selama beberapa menit. Kemudian wasit menentukan siapa yang melakukan _serve_ lebih dulu dengan menjatuhkan kok di net. Kok tersebut menunjuk ke arah Boboiboy/Yaya.

" _0-0. Play game!_ "

Yaya melakukan ancang-ancang untuk memulai pertandingan. Ia kembali menghela napas untuk tetap rileks dan berusaha untuk tidak gugup. ' _Oke, tetap fokus_ ,' batinnya dalam hati.

Sementara Boboiboy was-was di belakang Yaya. Ia bisa melihat tangan gadis itu sedikit bergetar. ' _Kurasa dia semakin gugup_ ,' batinnya khawatir. Namun ia sendiri juga harus tetap fokus.

Alhasil, serveyang dilakukan Yaya berhasil dan mereka mengerahkan segala kemampuan masing-masing untuk mendapat skor.

.

"Wah... Nggak nyangka mereka berdua menjadi pasangan ganda campuran."

"Ya, kamu benar."

Sepasang ganda campuran sedang melihat pertandingan Boboiboy/Yaya di bangku penonton. Lebih tepatnya, dua orang tersebut sedang mencari tahu gaya bermain mereka.

"Boboiboy, yang pernah mengalahkanku dua tahun lalu. Tentu aku sangat mengingatnya."

"Dan Yaya, ternyata dia masuk SMA Pulau Rintis. Gaya bermainnya juga tetap sama."

"Hahaha... Menarik. Kurasa kita akan bertanding melawan mereka."

.

.

.

Keempat sahabat Boboiboy sampai ke tempat pertandingan dan langsung duduk di bangku penonton. Mereka mencari-cari di lapangan mana Boboiboy/Yaya bermain, dan akhirnya ketemu.

Namun...

" _Game! 2-0._ Boboiboy _/Yaya win!_ "

"Hah? Mereka udah selesai?! Yaahh... Kenapa cepat sekali? Padahal aku belum melihat mereka bermain!" seru Gopal kecewa melihat kedua sosok yang dicarinya itu meninggalkan lapangan tersebut.

Tiga pasang mata langsung mengarah ke pemuda gempal itu dengan wajah kesal. ' _Yang bikin kita datang terlambat kan kamu sendiri, bodoh!_ ' batin mereka kompak.

"Sudahlah, Gopal. Nanti mereka bertanding lagi," ucap Fang.

"Oh, iya, ya. Hehehe...," cengir Gopal. Namun tiba-tiba, Gopal merasa perutnya kembali mulas. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya pada teman-temannya.

"Uh... Teman-teman, aku mau beli minum dulu ya," katanya bohong, kemudian buru-buru keluar ke tempat minum yang ada di lantai bawah- bukan, lebih tepatnya, toilet.

Sementara ketiga temannya melihat kepergian Gopal curiga.

"Mau beli minum kok pegang perut? Udah gitu larinya cepat banget, lagi?" tanya Ochobot heran.

Ying menepuk jidatnya. "Hedeh... Palingan dia sakit perut lagi."

.

Gopal kembali merasa lega setelah keluar dari toilet pria. "Uh... Ini pasti gara-gara tadi pagi aku makan sambal nasi lemak terlalu banyak," rutuk Gopal pada diri sendiri. "Kuharap kali ini aku tidak mulas lagi."

Kemudian ia segera menuju tempat _vending machine_ yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari toilet. Namun, sebelum sampai ke sana, Gopal melihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja lewat.

"Boboiboy!" seru Gopal memanggil sahabatnya dan segera menghampirinya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu berbalik. "Eh, Gopal! Kamu datang sendiri? Mana yang lain?"

"Nggak lah. Yang lain juga ada di sini, kok," jawab Gopal. "Tapi sayangnya kami datang agak terlambat. Jadi kami nggak sempat melihat penyisihan pertama kalian, deh."

"Ahaha, nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku senang kalian datang," ucap Boboiboy santai. "Udah ya, aku harus cepat, karena aku bakal bertanding lagi. Daah."

"Ah, sebentar, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy berhenti lagi ketika hendak beranjak. "Kenapa?"

Dengan santai Gopal merangkul Boboiboy. "Hubungan kalian berdua udah sejauh mana?"

Boboiboy menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Aku dan Yaya, maksudmu? Kenapa kamu tanya begitu?"

"Duh, kamu ini... Malah nanya balik. Sikapmu terhadap Yaya terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Berarti kamu udah berhasil _move on_ , dong?"

"Kalaupun aku cerita padamu, kamu pasti membocorkannya pada yang lain." Boboiboy berusaha melepas rangkulan Gopal darinya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Dey! Kamu nggak percaya pada sahabatmu sendiri?" rengek Gopal dan tetap merangkul. Boboiboy memutar matanya. "Lagian, kamu mau Yaya sampai diambil orang lain lagi?"

"Nggak- Eh, Apa?!"

"Hahaha, skak mat!" Gopal tertawa senang dengan jawaban Boboiboy. Sementara pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan wajah merona. "Berarti benar dugaanku. Kamu udah menyukai Yaya," lanjutnya.

"Ish! Kamu mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Boboiboy mengalihkan topik. "Sudah, aku nggak punya waktu untuk membahas hal yang nggak penting!" Akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Gopal dan bergegas lari.

"Eh, Boboiboy! Ya, ampun..."

 **.**

"Dari mana aja, Gopal? Beli minum lama banget!" sindir Ochobot.

"Kamu nggak ke toilet lagi, kan?" tanya Ying curiga.

"Dey, aku lama tadi karena ketemu Boboiboy, tahu!" Gopal membela diri, berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit kata 'toilet', tapi juga tidak berbohong.

Sedangkan Fang tidak menggubris ketiga sahabatnya itu dan matanya fokus ke lapangan. Ia melihat Boboiboy dan Yaya tengah bersiap-siap memasuki lapangan dari kejauhan.

"Eh, kayaknya setelah ini mereka bakal bertanding lagi."

"Hah? Benarkah?!"

Sementara itu...

"Boboiboy, dari mana aja? Sebentar lagi giliran kita!"

"Maaf, maaf." Boboiboy segera mengambil raketnya. "Tadi aku bertemu Gopal. Ternyata mereka datang untuk menonton pertandingan kita."

"Oh, ya? Tapi, mereka ada di mana?" tanya Yaya sambil mencari-cari di mana mereka berada.

"Itu mereka!" tunjuk Boboiboy. Yaya mengikuti arah tangan pemuda itu dan mendapati keempat temannya sedang melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi dengan antusias dan memberi kode semangat. Mereka berdua pun membalas dengan tersenyum lebar.

" _Pasangan ganda campuran Boboiboy/Yaya dari SMA Pulau Rintis, mohon menuju ke lapangan 5._ "

"Baiklah. Ayo," ajak Boboiboy. Dan Yaya mengangguk.

Yaya berjalan lebih dulu, dan Boboiboy mengekorinya dari belakang. Begitu melihat punggung gadis berambut pendek itu, entah kenapa hatinya mulai berkecamuk. Di sisi satu, rasa-rasanya ia ingin menyatakan perasaanya pada Yaya. Namun di sisi lain, ia takut jika berada di dekatnya, justru suatu hari gadis itu akan meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama lelaki lain. Ia takut untuk mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu.

Boboiboy ingin, namun juga tidak mau banyak berharap.

' _Aargh! Lagi-lagi pikiran ini muncul!_ ' Boboiboy segera mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dan berusaha kembali fokus ke pertandingan.

 **OoOoO**

Dalam pertandingan, pasti ada pihak yang menang dan yang kalah. Yang menang terus berlanjut sampai ke final, sedangkan yang kalah harus lengser dari pertandingan.

Termasuk...

"Maafkan kami, Pelatih! Kami kalah!" seru Suzy dan Nana.

"APA?! KALAH?!" Papa Zola terkejut. "Bagaimana kalian bisa kalah secepat itu, hah?!"

"Maaf, tapi... Lawan kami terlalu kuat!" jawab Nana.

"Oh, benarkah? Suzy, bisa jelaskan?"

"Begini, Pelatih. Gaya bermain mereka satu langkah lebih hebat daripada kami, sehingga kami terbawa arus permainan mereka. Selain itu, kami mulai kehilangan fokus, jadi kami sulit mengejar ketinggalan," jelas Suzy secara detail.

"Ya sudah. Belajar dari kekurangan kalian, dan pelajari gaya permainan lawan kalian untuk pertandingan kalian ke depan." Papa Zola memberi arahan.

"Baik, Pelatih!" seru Suzy dan Nana kemudian berlalu.

Papa Zola melihat catatan pertandingan yang ada di tangannya. "Satu persatu murid-murid Kebenaran dikalahkan. Dan yang masih bertahan tinggal..."

 **Ejo Jo** (Tunggal Putra)

 **Amar Deep** (Tunggal Putra)

 **Siti** (Tunggal Putri)

 **Adu Du/Probe** (Ganda Putra)

 **Boboiboy/Yaya** (Ganda Campuran)

Dan Papa Zola tersenyum senang dengan nama yang tertera di bagian paling bawah. "Haha... Ini baru murid kegemaran saya..."

.

.

Singkat cerita, suasana gedung pertandingan tersebut semakin riuh. Sampailah ke babak final. Dan mari kita fokus kepada pasangan ganda campuran dari SMA Pulau Rintis yang tengah bersiap-siap memasuki lapangan.

PIhak lawan tampak juga memasuki lapangan, berpapasan dengan Boboiboy dan Yaya sehingga dapat bertemu muka.

"Heh, akhirnya kita bertemu... Boboiboy, Yaya," ucap seorang pemuda dengan senyum seringai.

Yaya terkejut, bukan karena kata-kata pemuda itu barusan. Tapi ia sangat mengenal wajah pemuda itu. "Iwan?!"

Sedangkan Boboiboy hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Dan juga bertanya-tanya, apakah Yaya pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Iwan?" Boboiboy berpikir sejenak. "Yaya, siapa dia? Padahal aku nggak enal dia, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Boboiboy polos.

Dan itu sukses membuat Iwan jengkel. "Nggak kenal, katamu?! Akulah lawan yang pernah dikalahkan olehmu di pertandingan final dua tahun lalu, tahu tak?!"

"Oh... Ternyata kamu, toh...," Boboiboy baru ingat sekarang, dan juga mengerti siapa yang dimaksudkan Yaya. "Maaf, aku lupa," cengirnya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Sedangkan Iwan hanya membuang muka sebal.

Kemudian muncul seorang gadis yang mempunyai seragam yang sama dengan Iwan. "Yaya, udah lama nggak ketemu," sapanya ramah.

"Hai, Vinna," sapa Yaya. "Ternyata kalian satu sekolah ya?"

"Iya. Kami nggak nyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian sebagai lawan," jelas Vinna.

"Benar," sambung Iwan. "Dan kami mau tahu sejauh mana kemampuan kalian sekarang ini. Baiklah, semoga berhasil," ujarnya dan kemudian berlalu.

"Cih, sombong sekali!" rutuk Boboiboy kesal.

"Sudahlah, Boboiboy. Ayo," ajak Yaya. Boboiboy hanya mendumel tidak jelas.

.

" _0-0. Play game!_ "

Vinna melakukan _serve_ lebih dulu. Kedua belah pihak mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka. Alhasil, gaya permainan Iwan/Vinna kali ini lebih kuat sehingga mendapat skor lebih uggul dibanding Boboiboy/Yaya.

Tim Boboiboy/Yaya berusaha mengejar ketinggalan, namun sayang, seolah-olah mereka tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyerang balik. Hebatnya, Boboiboy dan Yaya tetap mempertahankan kekompakan mereka.

"Ayo, Boboiboy. Jangan putus asa," ujar Yaya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum dan memberi tos.

Ketika Iwan melakukan _serve_ , sesekali ia memasang wajah meremehkan pada pihak lawan. Tentu Boboiboy yang melihatnya dongkol dan berkata dalam hati 'awas-kau-nanti'.

Dan akhirnya, set pertama berakhir yang dimenangkan oleh Tim Iwan/Vinna.

"Arrgh, sial! Kenapa mereka menjadi kuat sekali?! Seakan-akan mereka udah mempelajari gaya bermain kita, sehingga mereka menggunakan itu untuk _ngalahin_ kita!" ujar Boboiboy kesal sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

Sementara Yaya hanya berdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. "Hmm... Kamu ada benarnya juga. Mereka tidak membiarkan kita untuk menyerang."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus membuat strategi baru!" ucap Boboiboy.

"Strategi baru ya...? Ha, jadi begini..."

.

.

.

Set kedua dimulai, Yaya melakukan _serve_. Kali ini, Yaya mencoba mengecoh lawan dengan teknik _netting_. Itulah langkah mereka untuk bisa menyerang balik dengan _smash_ mematikan dari Boboiboy. Tentu saja itu membuat Tim Iwan/Vina mulai kelabakan, tidak bisa menyerang balik.

Itu berlanjut hingga ke _rubber set_. Masing-masing pihak bersaing ketat ketika mencapai _match point_ namun diakhiri dengan kemenangan Boboiboy/Yaya dengan skor 15-21, 21-17, 22-20.

Sorak kemenangan menggema saat itu juga. Terutama pasangan ganda campuran tersebut.

Saking senangnya, secara tidak sadar Boboiboy membawa Yaya ke dalam pelukannya. Yaya memeluk balik sambil menangis bahagia. Mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Yaya tersadar lebih dulu kemudian langsung melepas pelukannya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Oh, maaf," ucap Boboiboy sambil menahan malu atas apa yang dilakukannya. "Tapi... Lama juga kita berpelukan, ya," godanya. Kemudian Yaya memukul pundaknya pelan.

Kemudian Iwan dan Vinna mendekati mereka. "Hebat. Kalian memang hebat," puji Iwan.

"Terima kasih," jawab Boboiboy malu.

 **OoOoO**

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas usaha kalian hari ini," ucap Papa Zola sambil bertepuk tangan, kemudian diikuti para murid.

"Selamat kepada Ejo Jo, juara satu Tunggal Putra. Amar Deep juara tiga Tunggal Putra. Siti, _runner-up_ Tunggal Putri, dan Boboiboy/Yaya juara satu Ganda Campuran. Dan bagi yang kalah, jangan mudah berputus asa. Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan kalian harus tingkatkan kemampuan untuk pertandingan berikutnya," jelas Papa Zola. "Tapi latihan keras akan berlaku nanti," sambungnya.

 _Glek._ Semua murid meneguk ludah paksa.

"Sudah, sekarang bubar! Kembali ke bus sekolah!"

.

.

"Fuh... Akhirnya kita menang," desah Boboiboy lega ketika melihat medali emas dikalungkan pada lehernya.

"Iya," ucap Yaya setuju, namun dengan suara agak pelan. "Tapi jangan puas sampai di sini. Masih ada pertandingan lain menanti kita."

"Benar. Tentunya kita harus berusaha la-"

Boboiboy tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di bahu kanannya. Ternyata Yaya tertidur dan secara tidak sengaja kepalanya bersandar di bahu Boboiboy.

"Aik? Cepat banget tidurnya," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Takut Yaya terbangun, Boboiboy merilekskan diri dengan posisinya itu. Ia kembali melihat gadis yang tertidur itu dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kamu tahu, Yaya?" bisiknya pelan. "Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haloooooo... Akhirnya saya update juga, setelah fanfict ini update akhir tahun lalu. Hueeee, gomenasai, minna. Saya agak sibuk, dan juga ada rasa malas mau ngelanjutin /plakk**

 **Harap maklum ya, chapter ini banyak mengandung unsur Bulutangkis, karena saya memang suka olahraga itu. Tapi kalian bisa ngikutin jalan ceritanya kan?**

 **Tadinya lawan terakhir Boboiboy dan Yaya itu adalah Sai dan Shielda, karakter baru dari BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode 11. Tapi karena aku udah masukin Iwan ama Vinna (OC numpang lewat) di chapter sebelumnya, ya ga jadi. Nanti saya pikirin lagi deh.**

 **Kalo kalian mau bertanya, "Kok ada Ejo Jo, Adu Du dan Probe?" Yah, anggap aja mereka bukan musuh berat Boboiboy, soalnya mereka satu sekolah, cuma anak-anak bandel tapi bisa diandalkan /gak.**

 **Dan terima kasih bagi yang setia menunggu fanfict saya ini.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^**


End file.
